Vor dem Morgengrauen
by Shibou
Summary: Harry Potter findet etwas Unerwartetes, gleichzeitig Erschreckendes heraus und seine Ansichten zu Gut und Böse ändern sich dramatisch... Slash - *Chapter 6 [Wiedersehen/Abschied] up*
1. Vorwort

  
**Vorwort**

Hier ist also die versprochene (oder angedrohte – wie man es nimmt) Fortsetzung zur bestehenden Geschichte Time of Darkness. Oder besser gesagt, dies hier ist die eigentliche Geschichte und die andere nur eine Art Einleitung oder Vorgeschichte. 

Damit man die Vorgeschichte nicht noch mal extra durchlesen muss, habe ich einfach mal ein paar grundlegende Dinge aufgeschrieben:   
... also Harry ging seit seinem ersten Jahr nach Slytherin, dadurch hat er sich im Laufe der Zeit sehr gut mit Draco Malfoy angefreundet.   
... In der sechsten Klasse verlieben sie (Harry und Draco) sich nach einigem hin und her ineinander, halten ihre Beziehung jedoch geheim, weil sie wissen, dass ihre Umwelt damit nicht klar kommen würde   
... Allerdings findet ihre Beziehung auch so ein abruptes Dasein, da das siebte Schuljahr nicht statt findet (mehrfache Drohungen des Dunklen Lords und schwache Nerven des Ministeriums...). Harry ist gezwungen, zurück zu den Dursleys zu kehren und kann sich nicht vorstellen, Draco jemals wieder zu sehen 

Und ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen – In dieser Geschichte wird m/m - Slash vorkommen. Ziemlich viel, würde ich sagen, allerdings auch normale Beziehungen.   
Was andere Warnungen betrifft... Es wird recht Dark werden, Sad auf alle Fälle, teilweise wird körperliche und psychische Gewalt vorkommen, Einblicke in seelische Abgründe (wenn man das so nennen kann), später Death... Und was wohl mit am Wichtigsten ist – Harry tritt der Dunklen Seite bei...   


Genre daher auch: Slash, Drama, Angst, aber auch Romance 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der HP Charaktere. Sie gehören aber J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury und Warner Brothers. Des Weiteren möchte ich kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte machen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung (und für mich als Schreibobjekt, indem ich die Charas quälen kann... *g*).   


  
An dieser Stelle...  
...gewidmet ist diese Story in erster Linie Mael, dann Tears, Matjes und Ginny. Auch ein liebes Dankeschön an alle anderen Leute, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, um mein Geschribseltes zu lesen und zu kommentieren.   
Gruß an Leya (auch wenn sie die Geschichte wahrscheinlich nicht lesen wird) und an Yamato (Du musst Gedanken lesen können! *g* _Das_ hatte ich von Anfang an vor...)   
  
  



	2. Prolog

  
  


**Vor dem Morgengrauen**

_Glück ist nur ein Traum – Und der Schmerz ist die Wirklichkeit._

  
  
  
  
**Prolog**

  
Harry wurde durch ein stetiges, pochendes Geräusch geweckt.   
Verwirrt setzte er sich im Bett auf und folgte einer schnellen Eingebung, blickte zum Fenster. 

Und tatsächlich... Auf dem Fenstersims saß seine Hedwig, den kleinen Schnabel gegen die Scheibe klopfen lassend. Harry sprang aus dem Bett und vergaß schlagartig die angenehme Wärme, die es inne gehabt hatte. Mit ein paar kurzen Schritten war er beim Fenster und machte es so leise, doch auch so schnell wie möglich auf. Hedwig sprang auf die Fensterbank über, was ihr Mühe bereitete, denn ein dicker Brief, fast schon ein kleines Päckchen war an eines ihrer Beine gebunden. Verwundert beugte sich der Junge vor, öffnete den festen Knoten um das Objekt zu lösen.   
Als dies geschehen war, schwang Hedwig ihre Flügel und flatterte auf Harrys Schulter, die er ihr anbot. 

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den dicken Brief in seinen Händen. Es stand kein Absender darauf, kein Siegel oder irgendetwas anderes... Es war einfach nur ein pergamentener Umschlag.   
Hedwig schuhute leise in seinem Ohr. Harry spürte, wie sie ihren gefiederten Kopf schutzsuchend gegen seine Schläfe schmiegte. 

„Was hast du denn?", murmelte er fürsorglich, „Warum bist du denn so nervös?"   
Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und fuhr ihr damit über den federnden Kopf. Hedwig war ganz offensichtlich aufgeregt. Doch warum? Was war geschehen oder wo war sie gewesen, wo etwas geschehen war, dass sie aus der Ruhe brachte? 

Harry machte das Fenster mit der freien Hand wieder zu und ging zu seinem Bett. Unterwegs setzte er seine Schneeeule auf einem Schrank ab, auf dem auch ihr Käfig stand. Hedwig war schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Hunger und Durst. 

Den dicken Brief in seinen Händen betrachtend, ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett sinken. Von wem er wohl stammte? Draco? – Sicher nicht. Das war so gut wie unwahrscheinlich. Dumbledore oder McGonagall? – Auch nicht. Vor den Ferien wurde eindeutig verkündet, dass das nächste Schuljahr nicht stattfinden sollte. Ron oder Hermione? – Sicher auch nicht. Seit dem letzten Schuljahr hatte er kaum etwas mit ihnen zu schaffen. Wer sollte ihm denn sonst einen Brief schicken? Und warum sollte er ihn unbeschriftet lassen?   
Harry schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit heraus zu finden, was es mit dem Brief auf sich hatte. Er musste ihn öffnen! So einfach war das. 

Vorsichtig löste er das schwarze Siegelwachs, welches spärlich auf den Umschlag getropft war. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass seine Finger leicht zitterten. Warum war er denn aufgeregt? Warum hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass dieser Brief nichts Gutes verhieß? 

Als er ein mehrfach zusammen gefaltetes Blatt aus dem Umschlag zog, rutschten gleichzeitig noch zwei Bilder in der Größe des Briefes heraus. Sie fielen lautlos auf den Parkettboden und Harry ließ sie dort, kümmerte sich erst um den eigentlichen Brief. Langsam faltete er ihn auseinander und war erstaunt, als er sah, dass nur wenige Zeilen auf dem Papier standen. Die Tinte war schwarz und formte sich zu einer verschlungenen Handschrift zusammen, die er nicht kannte. Doch das seltsamste war, dass die Buchstaben lebendig erschienen. Es war fast so, als würden sie jede Sekunde verschwimmen oder neue Wörter bilden wollen... 

Harry las, das Schaudern auf seinem Rücken ignorierend. 

_Viel Zeit ist vergangen und doch auch nicht.  
Was war, ist noch immer. Man kann es nicht ignorieren, nicht vergessen._

Du lebst mit einer Lüge, Harry Potter.

  
„Nein", flüsterte Harry in die Stille seines Zimmers, blickte plötzlich mit erschrockenem Ausdruck in den Augen auf._ Du lebst mit einer Lüge, Harry Potter._ – Diesen Satz hatte schon einmal jemand zu ihm gesagt. Und dieser jemand, dieser jemand... 

Der Junge schluckte, legte das Blatt auf seinen Schoß und beugte sich vor, um die zwei zuvor heruntergefallenen Bilder aufzuheben. Es waren zwei Fotos. Eines davon, das scheinbar neuere, war von ihm selbst. Er lag dort auf dem Boden, ein schwarzer Umhang war über seine Schultern gelegt und er schlief. Harry hatte das Foto zuvor noch nie gesehen, aber das er es war, stand außer Frage, außerdem wusste er, wer das Bild gemacht hatte...   
Lächelnd, da wenige schöne Erinnerungen in ihm aufgekommen waren, legte er das Foto beiseite und betrachtete nun das Zweite. Es zeigte einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Seine Augen waren stechend grün und die schwarzen Augenbrauen verliehen dem Gesicht etwas Düsteres, Mürrisches. Das alles wurde von einem kaum sichtbaren, kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen unterstrichen...   
Harry stockte der Atem. Dieser Junge - er sah so aus wie er selber. Aber er war es nicht. So schauen konnte er nicht oder er hatte es zumindest nie bemerkt. Aber nein... er konnte es nicht sein... nicht er, aber... aber... er.

Mit plötzlich zitternden Fingern hob Harry sein eigenes Foto, auf dem er schlief, vom Bett auf und hielt es neben das Zweite. Die Ähnlichkeit war erschreckend... und sie machte ihm Angst. Angst und ließ eine Befürchtung in ihm entstehen... 

_Du lebst mit einer Lüge... einer Lüge... _

Harry hörte auf einmal einen Schrei in seinen Ohren. Und er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er es war, der schrie. 

  
  
  
  
  
_A/N:  
Ich sag nur eins: Reviews please!_


	3. Die Richtige Seite

  
  
_Also erst einmal - ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an Cygna, kathi, Ginny, SweetC18, Matjes, Ralna, Selina, Cassjopaya, anastassia, Evil*Twin, LionSnape, Mael und Rikku. Ich bin wirklich überrascht über die vielen Reviews und es freut mich total, dass ihr kommentiert habt! ^____^ Thanx! *alle fest knuff*   
  
So, dann hier also der erste Teil. Anmerkungen gibt es zum Schluss._   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
  
  


**Vor dem Morgengrauen**  
  
_Glück ist nur ein Traum – Und der Schmerz ist die Wirklichkeit._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kapitel 1: „Die Richtige Seite"**  
  
  
  
_„Hast du das noch nie bemerkt?" _

„Also ich weiß nicht, Ernie... Meinst du wirklich?"

„Sieh ihn dir doch an! Ein Blinder mit nem' Krückstock erkennt doch die Ähnlichkeit!" 

Susan Bones, eine Hufflepuff im sechsten Jahr, drehte vorsichtig den Kopf. Ernie McMillan, der in ihrer Klassenstufe war, nickte bekräftigend.   
„Schau ihn dir genau an!", sagte er und deutete auf einen Jungen, der an einem der riesigen Tische in der Bibliothek saß. Susan und Ernie selbst standen hinter einem langen Regal, durch das man gut hindurchblicken konnte, da einige Bücher auf Kopfhöhe aus den Reihen entnommen worden waren. Ernie hielt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vor sich, welches er nun näher betrachtete und dann wieder durch das Regal starrte. 

Susan warf ebenfalls noch einen raschen Blick auf das Buch, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und lugte durch die freie Regalreihe. Musternd blickte sie sich um und fand schließlich ein paar Schüler und den Jungen am Tisch sitzend vor.   
Der Junge, saß mit dem Rücken zu den beiden, aber dennoch konnte Susan einen Teil seines Profils erkennen. Schwarzes Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn und stand leicht von seinem Kopf ab, die Haut war blass und er trug eine Brille. Susan erinnerte sich an die strahlenden, grünen Augen des Jungen, welche immer hinter den runden Gläsern hervor geblitzt hatten. Sie seufzte leicht. Harry Potter, denn jenen beobachtete sie, sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus. 

Das Mädchen mit dem kurzen braunen Haar, wandte den Kopf wieder zu Ernie und stellte sich bequemer hin. „Ich finde nur, dass er unheimlich gut aussieht.", sagte sie und sprach ihre Gedanken somit einfach aus. Ernie verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas, was wie ‚Mädchen' klang, doch Susan überhörte dies großzügig. 

„Ich versteh nicht, wie du darauf kommst, Ernie. Ich meine, Harry Potter hat so gut wie—" 

„Schau ihn dir doch genau an!", fuhr ihr der Junge ernst aber leise dazwischen. Schließlich musste ihn nicht gleich jeder hören. Am allerwenigsten Harry Potter. 

Susan wurde das Buch, welches Ernie ihr gezeigt hatte, noch einmal unter die Nase gehalten. Es handelte sich um ein Jahrbuch, in dem die Schüler von Hogwarts, sowie die Lehrer, abgebildet waren. Die Seiten, die aufgeschlagen waren, handelten vom Jahr 1944 und ohne, dass es Susan bezweckte, stach ihr sofort ein Junge ins Auge. 

„Sag doch, findest du nicht, dass sie Ähnlichkeit haben?" 

Susan zögerte. Sicher, irgendwie ähnelten sich Harry Potter und dieser Junge, aber das war doch unsinnig. Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch Ernie ließ sie nicht einmal zu Wort kommen.   
„Potter kann auch Parsel sprechen, genauso wie Er. Und er ist in Slytherin! Das kann doch kein Zufall sein!" 

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was ist mit Harrys Eltern?" 

Ernie zuckte mit den Schultern und klappte das Jahrbuch geräuschvoll wieder zu. Er murmelte nachdenklich vor sich hin und ging ein paar Schritte weiter, wo er das Buch zurück ins Regal stellte. Als er zurück zu Susan kam, warf er einen kurzen, aber intensiven Blick zu Harry Potter, doch letztendlich zuckte er nur erneuert mit den Schultern. 

„Was weiß ich.", antwortete er, „Es ist einfach nur seltsam."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende der Sommerferien 1997  
  
Harry stöhnte, als er die Augen öffnete und ihm das Licht einer Straßenlaterne unmittelbar ins Gesicht schien. 

Gepeinigt drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, legte einen Arm über seine Augen und kniff jene zusammen. Warum konnte er nicht einmal aufwachen, wenn es wirklich hell war? Hell vom Tageslicht, und nicht von Straßenlaternen.   
Er seufzte leise und richtete sich auf. Ein wenig benommen strich er sich mit den feuchten Händen über das Gesicht und fuhr sich durch das verschwitzte Haar. Er hatte wieder einmal totalen Mist geträumt und seine Schweißausbrüche und das leichte, kaum spürbare Zittern seines Körpers war nur die Folge. 

Ein knapper Blick auf die Uhr, die neben dem Bett auf einem kleinen Nachttisch stand, verriet ihm, dass es vier Uhr in der Frühe war. Die beste Uhrzeit, um aufzuwachen, entschied er sarkastisch. Wenigstens würden die Dursleys erst in ein paar Stunden aufstehen. Wenn er leise war, konnte er sich endlich mal in Ruhe duschen gehen... 

Sich ein knappes Lächeln darüber erlaubend, streckte Harry die Beine aus dem Bett und stand vorsichtig auf. Es bereitete ihm etwas Mühe zu gehen, da sich seine Beine eher wie Pudding anstatt wie richtige Beine anfühlten. Doch trotzdem kam er geräuschlos durch das Zimmer und warf beim Vorbeigehen einen kurzen, traurigen Platz auf Hedwigs leeren Käfig. Seine Schneeeule war schon wieder seit einer knappen Woche verschwunden. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, doch vor allem fühlte er sich einsam und verlassen hier... 

Seit Beginn der Sommerferien war es wieder Dudleys Lieblingsbeschäftigung, ihn zu triezen, selbst Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia ließen ihn nun nicht mehr in Ruhe... Seit sie erfahren hatten, dass Harry nächsten Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts konnte, da dieses ja zeitweilig geschlossen wurde, texteten sie ihn mehr als einmal am Tag zu. Seine Tante halste ihm die schrecklichsten Hausarbeiten auf, die vom Zupfen des Unkrauts im Rasen mit einer Pinzette bis zum Säubern des Klos reichten. Onkel Vernon hatte es sich scheinbar zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihn aus dem Haus zu ekeln, denn an allem was Harry tat, wirklich an allem, hatte er etwas auszusetzen. Außerdem war ihm schon ein paar Mal diesen Sommer die ‚Hand ausgerutscht', fügte Harry gedanklich hinzu. 

Als er vorsichtig seine Zimmertür öffnete, lauschte er erst einmal. Ein Zimmer weiter schlief Dudley und nur allzu deutlich konnte Harry sein Schnarchen vernehmen. Innerlich konnte er nur den Kopf darüber schütteln. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle, Dracos vermeintliche Anhängsel, hatten niemals so einen stark brummenden Bass zu Stande gebracht. 

Das Bad der Dursleys lag zu Harrys Glück auf derselben Etage und noch dazu nur wenige Schritte von seinem Zimmer entfernt. So war es für ihn ein Leichts, ohne weitere Geräusche in den gefliesten Raum zu kommen.   
Doch schließlich lehnte Harry sich doch kurz gegen die geschlossene Tür und atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn er einen der Dursleys um diese Zeit wach machen würde, gäbe es eine Menge Ärger für ihn... 

Nach einer Weile seufzte er leise und trat an den großen Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing, heran. Zögernd streckte er die Hand nach dem Lichtschalter der Spiegellampen aus und blinzelte, als ihm das Licht unerwartet hell in die Augen stach. Auf das Bild, das ihm die blanke Fläche schließlich widerspiegelte, hätte er dennoch sehr gut verzichten können... Dass Harry schlecht aussah, wusste er auch so, aber dennoch erschreckte es ihn immer wieder, wenn er in den Spiegel sah... 

Er war blasser denn je. Seine Arme, die Beine, sowie Brust und Rücken hatten trotz Gartenarbeit nicht viel Farbe abbekommen, abgesehen davon, verrichtete er mehr Arbeiten im Haus, als außerhalb. 'Es muss nicht gleich die ganze Nachtbarschaft wissen, dass hier bei uns – in einer _anständigen_ Familie – so ein missratener Bengel wohnt!!', hatte ihm Onkel Vernon mit kalter Stimme erklärt und dabei bedrohlich auf ihn herab gefunkelt.   
Doch auch sonst war nicht mehr viel vom _fröhlichen, lebensfrohen Harry Potter_ zurück geblieben. Sein blasses Gesicht, die dürren Glieder, die von unzureichender Nahrung der Dursleys zeugten, das struppige, schwarze Haar, welches ihm im Augenblick in feuchten Strähnen in die Stirn hing und seine Narbe verdeckte, und schließlich die grünen Augen, die vielleicht noch das einzig Schöne an ihm waren. 

Harry wandte sich ab und schüttete müde den Kopf. Was war weiter tragisch, wenn er nicht so gut aussah? Den Dursleys war es egal, ihm war es egal... Es war so ziemlich allen egal, also musste er sich darüber auch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. 

„Genau...", murmelte er leise zur Bekräftigung, zog sich seine Boxershorts aus und stieg unter die Dusche. 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge sog zischend den Atem zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, als er das Wasser aufgedreht hatte. Eisig prasselte es auf ihn nieder und raubte ihm beinahe die Sinne. Fast hektisch stellte Harry den Temperaturregler wieder höher und war froh, als auch das Wasser eine annehmbarere Gradzahl annahm.   
Die Augen schließend, lehnte sich Harry gegen die gekachelte Wand und genoss den warmen Schauer, der auf seinen Körper hinab rann. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geduscht? Letzte Woche? Ja, irgendwann in der letzten Woche. Und das bei der Hitze, die nun schon seit Beginn der Ferien herrschte. 

Harry beugte den Kopf nach vorne, so dass ihm das Wasser über die Haare lief. Mit seinen Händen tastete er nach einem Shampoo und wusch sich schließlich damit die Haare. Er wusste nicht, woher so plötzlich die Erinnerung kam... aber für einige Sekunden musste er dabei an graublaue, leuchtende Augen denken. Nur mühsam konnte er die Gedanken daran wieder abschütteln. Denn Harry wollte sich letzten Endes keine Hoffnungen machen. Die gab es nämlich nicht. Ja, wie hatte Draco gesagt? _Er hasste diese Liebe, weil sie keine Zukunft hatte. _Das war doch sehr treffend, entschied Harry. Eine Zukunft hatte ihre Beziehung wahrlich von Anfang an nicht gehabt. 

Betrübt stieg Harry schließlich aus der Dusche. Er beeilte sich, um auf einen der Läufer zu gelangen, da er nicht alles nass machen wollte. Die Adleraugen seiner Tante hätten die Wasserflecken am Morgen sofort bemerkt und dies wiederum hätte für ihn in exakt einer Richtung geendet: Ärger.   
Harry rubbelte sich nicht gerade sanft mit einem alten Handtuch ab, da er dabei auf jene der Dursleys blicken musste. Und deren Handtücher waren flauschig und weich. Wie verrückt... Jetzt regte er sich schon über Kleinigkeiten, wie Handtücher, auf. Wahrscheinlich war es lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis er hier gar nichts mehr aushielt.   
Als er damit fertig war, hängte er das Handtuch zurück und betrachtete sich erneuert im Spiegel. Nun, zumindest sah er etwas sauberer aus. Seine Haut war gerötet vom heißen Wasser und Abtrocknen und seine Haare standen ihm struppig vom Kopf ab. Harry kämmte sie rasch durch und fuhr sich dann grob mit der Hand durch die Strähnen, um die Haare etwas aufzulockern.   
Was würden die Dursleys heute wieder für Arbeiten für ihn haben?

  
  
  
„Bursche!", zischte es auf einmal laut durch die Badtür. 

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte zur Tür. _Onkel Vernon_, dachte er, innerlich stöhnend,_ hoffentlich habe ich ihn nicht geweckt._

„Hörst du schlecht? Sag mir sofort, was du da drinnen machst!" 

„Ich... äh... Mir ist schlecht...", antwortete Harry schließlich und war glücklich, dass ihm so schnell eine Ausrede eingefallen war. Es herrschte daraufhin einige Sekunden Schweigen... Harry konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie Onkel Vernon die Nase vor Verachtung rümpfte und sich dabei irgendeine Gemeinheit einfallen ließ. 

„Wehe, wenn du irgendetwas schmutzig machst, Missgeburt!", kam auch schon die Drohung. „Sei dir sicher, dass du zurück in den Schrank ziehen darfst und da ein paar Wochen nicht mehr heraus kommst! Hast du verstanden, Bursche!?" 

„Ja, Onkel Vernon...", gab Harry als Antwort und hustete hinterher röchelnd, um seinen Zustand zu unterstreichen. Wie hieß es doch so schön? – Aus seinen Fehlern lernte man? Harry hatte es auf alle Fälle. Seit er zu Beginn der Ferien oft bei seinem Onkel ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war und hinterher auch noch versucht hatte, sich zu verteidigen, hielt er stets den Mund, wenn er angemeckert wurde. Immer folgte nur das _‚Ja, Onkel Vernon'_ oder _‚Ja, Tante Petunia'_. Nie mehr... Wozu auch? Wahrscheinlich waren die Dursleys ganz froh, wenn er so wenig wie möglich sprach. _‚Schließlich könnten ihn ja die Nachbarn hören und ja, was würde das für Chaos geben!'_

  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte Harry sich eine Hose und T-Shirt übergestreift, betätigte noch einmal demonstrativ Klospülung und Wasserhahn und schloss vorsichtig das Schloss des Bads auf. Als er den Flur hinauf und hinab blickte, konnte er keinen der Dursleys sehen und auch die Türen zu ihren Zimmern waren verschlossen. Erleichtert tapste Harry zurück in seinen Raum und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Doch als er sich von dieser abwandte, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. 

Hedwig saß auf der Fensterbank des geöffneten Fensters und blickte unmittelbar in seine Richtung. Harry spürte, wie er lächelte. Doch als er sah, dass seine Schneeeule einen Brief in ihrem Schnabel hatte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen... oder eher traurig sein sollte. Sein letzter Brief hatte schließlich alles andere als gute Nachrichten enthalten, wenn man es so ausdrücken konnte.   
Harry überwand den Abstand zu Hedwig in kürzester Zeit und nahm dem Tier das Stück Pergament aus dem Schnabel. Die kurze Liebkosung für seine treue Begleiterin vergas er natürlich nicht, widmete sich jedoch dann dem Brief. Angst brodelte in ihm auf, als er das schwarze Siegelwachs auf der Rückseite sehen konnte. Der Brief... er war von _ihm_... 

Harrys Finger zitterten, als er das Wachs löste und ein Stück Pergament hervor zog. Bis auf eine Zeile war das Blatt absolut leer. Sich zum Atmen zwingend, las Harry...

_Die Richtige Seite steht dir immer offen._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_A/N:   
Der Teil ist langweilig aber irgendwie mag ich den Schluss... *g*   
Na ja, rätselt mal, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Ich will Spekulationen hören! *smile* (Was übrigens Briefe, Lügen und Draco betrifft... das dauert noch ein bisschen)   
Vergesst also das Review nicht! Kritik ebenso erwünscht wie Lob. ^^ _  
  



	4. Das, was nie passieren darf

_Thanx gehen an Matjes, SweetC18, cristall, Mael, Ayu-chan, Selina, Ginny, Ralna, Cygna, Tears und Katja. _

  


**Vor dem Morgengrauen**

  
**Kapitel 2: "Das, was nie passieren darf"**

  
Der Zeiger auf Harrys Nachttischuhr hatte gerade die dreißig Minuten nach acht überschritten, als ihn ein lauter Ruf, eher ein wütender Schrei, in die Küche beorderte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen und leise zu aufzustöhnen. Das war wieder typisch! Seine Tante rief, er musste aufspringen und ihr helfen und wenn er es nicht tat, bekam er wieder Hausarbeiten, die viermal erledigt werden mussten, ehe man mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, oder er bekam sofort eine Strafe aufgebrummt. 

Harry entschied, dass er weder auf das eine noch auf das andere Lust hatte und stand von seinem Bett auf. Die letzten Stunden hatte er an die fade Zimmerdecke und die Flecken und Vergilbungen gezählt, die sich in den Jahren angesammelt hatten –- 

„HARRY!!", tobte es wieder vom unteren Stockwerk. 

Rasch durchquerte selbiger das Zimmer, hechtete die Treppe nach unten hinab und kam schließlich schlitternd in der Küche zur Ruhe. 

„Bin schon da!", sagte er leise und hoffte, dass seine Tante keinem Wutanfall verfallen war. „Tut mir Leid!" 

Petunia stand mit einem Stapel Teller neben dem Küchentisch und würdigte ihn vorerst keines Blickes. In aller Ruhe stellte sie das Porzellan an die Seiten des Tisches, verteilte Besteck daneben und schaute erst, nachdem sie diese kurze Arbeit beendet hatte, wieder auf. Missbilligend glitt ihr Blick nun auf Harry. Sie musterte ihn gründlich, fand aber nichts an seinem Aussehen zu bemängeln – von den normalen Fehlern, wie etwa das verirrte Haar, die Art, wie er um sich blickte und seiner angeblich rebellierenden Haltung, einmal abgesehen. 

Schließlich stürzte sie die Lippen und deutete mit einer schnellen, unwirschen Bewegung ihrer Hand auf den Herd. „Na los! Was stehst du da noch rum? Ich brauche Hilfe beim Frühstück und Rühreier und Speck machen sich nicht von allein!" 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge nickte aus Reflex und trat an den Herd, auf dem bereits eine Gusseiserne Pfanne stand. Er stellte das Gas an und entzündete es, dann holte er Eier und Speck aus dem Kühlschrank und beobachtete nebenbei seine Tante, die weiterhin den Tisch deckte und quietschend ein Lied summte. Harry lag ein Kommentar dazu auf der Zunge, doch er konnte sich in letzter Sekunde zurück halten.   
Er wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu und holte ein paar Speckstreifen aus der frischen Plastikverpackung und legte sie halbherzig in die mittlerweile erhitzte Pfanne und schlug dann die Eier in die noch freie Hälfte der Pfanne. Penibel achtete er darauf, dass keine Schalen mit in die gelbe Tunke geriet, denn aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass sein Onkel und Dudley zwar zwei fleischige, unsensible Klopse waren, aber etwas Knirschendes in ihrem Rührei bemerkten sie dennoch. 

_Wenn man vom Teufel sprach..._ Gerade, als Harry diesen Gedankengang vollzogen hatte, kam sein Cousin samt Vater in die Küche. Er hörte, wie seine Tante ihren Sohn mit einem dicken, feuchten Kuss begrüßte, ebenso wie Onkel Vernon. Dabei flötete sie immer noch das Lied von vorhin und meinte dazu: „Na, gut geschlafen ihr zwei? Es ist doch ein wunderschöner Tag, habe ich recht?" Sie lachte über sich selbst und Harry verstand nicht warum. Dieser Frau war nicht lustig. Genauso wenig, das, was sie gesagt hatte und davon einmal abgesehen, war heute ein absolut beschissener Tag. – Wenn auch nur für ihn. 

„Sicher, ein wunderschöner Tag.", stimmte Vernon mit seiner Frau überein und man konnte das Knarren der Stühle hören, als er und Dudley sich am Tisch niederließen. „Und man denke daran, was morgen für ein schöner Tag sein wird und erst übermorgen!" Er lachte, ebenso wie seine Frau, über sich selbst. Harry drehte es dabei den Magen um. Sicher freute sich Vernon auf _übermorgen_. Denn in zwei Tagen würde er endlich seine Ruhe haben, er würde ein entscheidendes Hindernis in seinem Leben loswerden – und das war er selbst. Harry. 

„Hey, du da!" Damit war dann wohl er gemeint. Harry drehte sich zu seinem Onkel um, einen fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.   
„Wie lange brauchst du denn noch? – Irgendwann wollen andere Leute nämlich frühstücken!" 

„Ich bin schon fertig.", wehrte Harry schwach ab und nahm die schwere Pfanne mit einer Hand und in die andere eine Gabel. Vorsichtig, ohne zu kleckern verteilte er Speck und Eier auf den Tellern Dudleys und Vernons und brachte die Pfanne dann zurück zum Herd. Die bohrenden Blicke, die ihm die Dursleys dabei zuwarfen, ignorierte er bewusst. 

  
Das einzige, was für die nächsten Minuten den Raum erfüllte, waren Essgeräusche. Schmatzende, gurgelnde, grunzende Laute, die Harry den Appetit verdarben. Wortlos saß er am Tisch und studierte seinen Onkel und Dudley. Sie schaufelten das Essen in sich hinein, als wären Wochen seit ihrer letzten Mahlzeit vergangen. Petunia Dursley schien das auch nicht weiter zu stören. Achtete sie meist noch auf annehmbare Tischsitten, summte sie heute nur ihr seltsames Lied und löffelte in ihrem Müsli. Harry spürte geradezu, wie sich ein ohnmächtiges Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete... Warum konnte er nicht einfach aufstehen und dieses Haus verlassen? Die Dursleys hinter sich lassen? - Nun, was für Chancen hatte er, wenn er diesen Ort verlassen würde? Wo sollte er hingehen? Auf der Straße leben? Die Ersparnisse seiner unwahrscheinlichen Eltern verbrauchen und sich ein Haus kaufen oder in ein Hotel ziehen? Was sollte er denn schon groß tun? Er war einfach... hilflos. Machtlos, schwach und wohl auch armselig... 

„Also. Da morgen ein besonderer Tag ist, möchte ich ihn noch einmal mit euch durchsprechen. Irgendwelche Einwende?" 

Harry zuckte beinahe erschrocken zusammen, als Vernon so plötzlich redete. Vorsichtig blickte er auf und musterte seinen Onkel unauffällig; bemerkte, dass sein Teller bereits leer war. Also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er diese Minuten des ‚Beisammenseins' nutzte, um Harry ein paar letzte Mal zu bedeuten, dass er nur ein niederes Etwas war. 

Da die letzte Frage eh nur rhetorischer Basis war, ließ sich Vernon nicht aufhalten und fing an, den Ablauf des folgenden Tages zu erläutern. Harry überlegte währenddessen, ob er diesen kleinen Vortrag erst zum neunten Mal oder doch schon zum zehnten Mal hörte.   
„Aufstehen müssen wir um 6.00 Uhr, damit wir pünktlich eine Stunde später losfahren können. London wird zu sein, also planen wir fünf bis sechs Stunden für die Fahrt nach Cambridge. Dort angekommen, nehmen wir uns ein Zimmer und essen Mittag, anschließend wird der unangenehme Teil der Reise erledigt." 

Seine kleinen Schweinchenaugen ruhten dabei stechend auf Harry, doch der blieb stumm. Der unangenehme Teil der Reise bestand darin, dass er zum Saint Bruto's gebracht werden sollte. Jetzt, da er nicht zurück nach Hogwarts konnte, und die Dursleys ihn natürlich nicht auf eine örtliche Schule gehen lassen wollten, weil er ihnen nur unnötig Schwierigkeiten bereitet hätte, war er gezwungen, sich seinen Verwandten zu beugen. Was sollte er groß tun, um sich zu wehren? Seine Volljährigkeit lag noch in weiter Entfernung, was bedeutete, dass er in der Mugglewelt arg eingeschränkt wäre und sich größtenteils verstecken müsste, wenn er sich allein durchschlagen sollte, und was die Zauberwelt betraf, so lief es dort ähnlich ab. Wenn ihn irgendjemand vom Ministerium aufschnappte, würde sie ihn zurück zu den Dursleys bringen, immerhin hatten jene noch immer die Vormundschaft über ihn. 

„Und anschließend – nach dieser unangenehmen Aufgabe – werden wir uns eine Woche ausspannen.", beendete Vernon schließlich und trank sein halbvolles Glas Orangensaft in einem Zug leer. Harry starrte nur starr auf den Tisch, auf seinen Teller, auf welchem ein unberührtes Toastbrot ruhte. Er hatte wirklich keinen Hunger mehr. Der Gedanke daran, die Dursleys nicht wieder sehen zu müssen, war beruhigend, aber der Preis den er dafür zahlen musste – dieses dämliche Saint Bruto's für kriminelle Jungen – war viel zu hoch. Wahrscheinlich würde dort jeder zweiter Junge die körperlichen Umfänge Dudleys haben, genauso wie auch die geistlichen. Keine gute Aussicht. 

„Bursche!" Harry blickte, wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, auf. „Hör zu, du Nichtsnutz. Du wirst heute den Tag außerhalb des Hauses verbringen. Deine Tante bekommt heute Besuch und du würdest dabei nur wieder irgendwelches Chaos anrichten."   
Der schwarzhaarige Junge öffnete die Lippen, blieb aber schließlich doch ruhig. Er senkte den Kopf ergeben und nickte schwach. So hatte er wenigstens einen Tag lang Ruhe... 

„Gut, das wäre geklärt. Und da du ja scheinbar keinen Hunger hast, kannst du auch sofort gehen."   
Harry musste sich verhört haben. „Was?", entgegnete er aus reinem Reflex. 

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du kannst sofort gehen, wenn du hier nur herum sitzt." 

Harry starrte seinen Onkel für einige Sekunden mit offenem Mund an, wobei ihn Vernon keines Blickes würdigte. Doch der Junge erinnerte sich daran, dass so etwas hier normal war und dass er nicht hierher gehörte.   
Wortlos stand er auf und griff nach seinem karg bestrichenen Toast, ignorierte dabei Dudleys boshaft grinsendes Gesicht. Ohne sich umzuwenden, verließ er die Küche, zog im Flur Schuhe und Jacke über und verließ das Haus, den Toast im Mund. 

  
Es dämmerte bereits, als Harry auf den Weg zurück in den Privet Drive war. 

Er war ganz froh, dass es bereits am Dämmern war, denn daher waren nicht mehr allzu viele Menschen unterwegs und desto weniger bekamen ihn zu Gesicht. Schließlich passierte es auch nicht gerade oft, dass man einen zerschlagenen Jungen zu Gesicht bekam. _Dudleys seltsame Kumpel hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet... _  
  
Abwesend strich er sich das verklebte Haar aus der Stirn. Zu allem Unglück hatte es vor einigen Minuten angefangen schwach zu nieseln und trotzdem war er schon jetzt halb durchnässt. Und ihm war kalt. Ja, am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt an einen warmen Kamin in Hogwarts gewünscht. Und noch schöner wäre es gewesen, wenn Draco dann bei ihm gewesen wäre... 

_Ich benehme mich wie ein Kleinkind_, dachte er säuerlich, _Ich kann ihm doch nicht ständig nachtrauern... das bringt mich auch nicht weiter..._

Doch ehe seinen Trotzgedanken weiter nachhängen konnte, erreichte er die Einfahrt zum Privet Drive. In den Fenstern zu Wohnzimmer und Küche brannte Licht. Wie konnte er nur auf die Idee kommen, dass seine lieben Verwandten noch nicht vollständig in ihrem Heim waren?   
Harry strich sich sorgsam über die Haare, um sie etwas zu glätten, fuhr dann noch einmal Lippen, Kinn und Nase ab und prüfte, ob seine Verletzungen doch wieder angefangen hatten zu bluten. Doch er hatte Glück. Sein Gesicht hatte sich etwas beruhigt. Selbst der pochende Schmerz war zurückgegangen.   
Trotzdem hoffte Harry, dass die Dursleys ihn nicht bemerken würden, wenn er ins Haus kam. Ärger würde er so oder so erhalten. So zerschlagen wie er war, würde er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der _anständigen _Nachbarn erregen, und was seine Sachen anging... An der Jacke klebte Blut, ebenso auf seinem T-Shirt und die Jeans war von Schlamm und Staub besudelt. Insgesamt musste er aussehen wie ein Landstreicher, der frisch aus einer Prügelei kam. Die perfekte Situation in der Onkel Vernon sich über ihn aufregen konnte. 

So leise wie möglich steckte er den Hausschlüssel, den er aus der Hosentasche hervor holte, in das Türschloss und drehte ihn, bis es leise klickte. Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Holztür und Harry schob sie vorsichtig auf. Im Flur war es dunkel und er hatte Mühe, etwas zu erkennen. Aber wenigstens würden ihn so die Dursleys nicht bemerken. Weit gefehlt, wie sich heraus stellen sollte. 

„Es ist wirklich erfreulich, dass du dich endlich hierher bequemst!", wurde er angeblafft, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte und zwei Schritte gegangen war. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.   
Doch in diesem Augenblick wurde das Licht angemacht. Grell stach es in seine Augen und brachte ihn dazu, sie zusammenzukneifen. Erst nach einige Augenblicken blinzelte er leicht, doch nur, um wieder zusammenzuzucken. Sein Onkel stand unmittelbar vor ihm. Die kleinen Augen funkelten böse und waren bedrohlich zusammengekniffen und das Gesicht, ebenso wie der fleischige Hals, war gerötet von der Rage, in die er geraten war.   
Harry schluckte. Er spürte, wie ein unangenehmes Übelkeitsgefühl in ihm aufkam, ebenso, dass sein Mund plötzlich sonderbar trocken war. Das sah gar nicht gut für ihn aus... 

„Warum kommst du erst jetzt? Wo hast du dich herum getrieben? Huh, Bursche!? Antworte mir!" 

Harry sank ungewollt in sich zusammen und schwieg. Man konnte die Wut aus jedem Wort, das Vernon sprach, heraushören. Dazu kam, dass er wohl jetzt schon fast die Knotrolle über sich verloren hatte, da er feinen Speichel versprühte, wenn er den Mund aufmachte. Doch Harry hatte nicht die Zeit es eklig oder widerwärtig zu finden. 

Er brauchte eine Antwort. Und zwar schnell. „Ich... ich...", fing er stammelnd an, wurde jedoch sogleich unterbrochen. 

„Und überhaupt – Wie siehst du aus? Hast du dich im Dreck gesuhlt? Oder geprügelt?!" 

„Er _wurde_ verprügelt!", warf Dudley mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht ein. Er war soeben in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer erschienen, eine Tüte mit Chips in der Hand, aus der er sich munter ein paar Kartoffelscheibchen genehmigte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seinen dummen Freunden erzählt, dass Harry heute außerhalb des Hauses war und eine leichte Angriffsfläche bot... Harry wäre ihm dafür und für den Kommentar am Liebsten an den Hals gesprungen. Vernon drehte sich zu ihm und betrachtete ihn wahrscheinlich verwundert, doch schließlich sah Harry, wie er den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Geh zurück zu deiner Mutter, Dudley.", befahl er. Dudley grunzte leise, tat jedoch, was man von ihm verlangte. 

Als der Mann sich Harry wieder zuwandte, prangte ein ebenso breites und boshaftes Grinsen auf seinen fleischigen Lippen, wie eben bei Dudley. Die Verwandtschaft zwischen ihnen war wirklich unübersehbar.   
„So, so...", sagte er, „Hast dich also verprügeln lassen? Kein Wunder. Von dir hätte ich nicht erwartete, dass du dich wehren kannst." 

„Natürlich kann ich mich wehren!", platze es aus Harry hervor. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. 

„Widersprich mir nicht, du vorlauter Bengel! Du bist ein verdammtes Weichei! Genauso wie dein Vater!" 

„Was weißt du schon von meinem Vater...!" 

„Mehr als du, Bursche! Wie kann man nur so ein Stümper sein und sich selbst und seine Frau in die Luft sprengen!" 

Harry wusste nicht, woher das plötzliche Lachen aus seiner Kehle kam. Er konnte es nicht aufhalten und hatte keinen Einfluss darauf. Es drang einfach aus ihm hervor, kalt, spöttisch und befremdend.   
„Ich denke –", sagte Harry schließlich und für die wenigen Augenblicke, die er eine kunstvolle Pause einlegte, war er das erste Mal, seit langer Zeit, seinem Onkel überlegen. Vernons Miene hatten fast einen ungläubigen Ausdruck angenommen, zwar noch mit Wut und Zorn gemischt, aber dennoch war sein Selbstbewusstsein für einige Momente im Nichts aufgelöst. 

„Ich denke... wir sprechen nicht von derselben Person." 

Dann versteinerte Harrys Miene wieder und er starrte seinen Onkel lediglich wütend und auffordernd an. Doch seine Wut war nichts, wenn man sich Onkel Vernon ansah. Sein Hals war merkwürdig angeschwollen und hatte, ebenso wie das Gesicht, eine _sehr_ gesunde, rosige Färbung angenommen. 

„Du elendes Balg! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir zu widersprechen! Wir haben dich all die Jahre ernährt und großgezogen! Wir haben... –"  
„...— Ihr habt mich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt!", unterbrach ihn Harry ungerührt und merkte sehr schnell, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Sein letzter Fehler... 

Schneller als er blicken, gar reagieren konnte, hatte Vernon ausgeholt und ihm eine kraftvolle Ohrfeige versetzt. Harry, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte und zudem noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen war, fiel durch den Schlag zu Boden, stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Haustür und es wurde schwarz um ihn herum. 

  
  
Als Harry wieder zur Besinnung kam, konnten keine paar Sekunden vergangen sein. Das Schnaufen Vernons war über ihm hörbar, ebenso wie die leisen Geräusche die aus dem Wohnzimmer vom Fernseher stammten. 

Sein Kopf rauschte. Er konnte das Blut vernehmen, welches in seinen Ohren pulsierte und schließlich setzte pochender Schmerz auf seiner Wange und schließlich auch Schläfe ein. Benommen stöhnte Harry und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen... Wie von selbst hob er die Hand und strich sich über die linke Wange, da er dort Feuchtigkeit spüren konnte. Und tatsächlich... Als Harry sich die Finger vor die Augen hielt, sah er schimmerndes, rotes Blut.   
Harry stockte der Atem. Noch nie... wirklich noch nie hatte sein Onkel es fertig gebracht, ihn so stark zu verletzten. Er blickte in Vernons Gesicht. In seine wutverzerrten Züge, in die sich Schrecken und Angst gelegt hatten...   
In diesem Augenblick beschloss Harry, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Er würde einen Punkt machen. Er würde gehen. Ja. 

Harry rappelte sich auf und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort am perplexen Vernon vorbei. Erst als er bereits die Treppe hinauf gehechtet und sein Zimmer erreicht hatte, rief er ihm ein „Komm sofort wieder herunter!", zu. 

Harry riss die wenigen Schranktüren und Schubläden im Zimmer auf und zog seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Ohne darüber nachzudenken suchte er sich seine Sachen zusammen, brachte sie zum Koffer und holte neue. Zum Schluss riss er eine lose Diele neben dem Bett vom Boden und holte ein Bündel Briefe hervor, die er sich in die hinteren Hosentaschen stopfte. Dann stürzte er zurück zum Koffer, machte ihn geräuschvoll zu und ging aus dem Zimmer, das schwere Objekt hinter sich her ziehend. 

Unten im Flur erwartete ihn bereits Vernon und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. „Verschwinde!", zischte Harry und seine Stimmig war wie ein eisiger Luftzug. 

„Du wirst nicht gehen, du elende Missgeburt! Ich habe dich nicht umsonst all die Jahre durchgefüttert!" 

„Ich lasse euch eine Entschädigung zukommen!", tat er den Kommentar ab und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei. 

„Du hast überhaupt kein Geld!" 

Dass Vernon ihm am Arm packte, ließ ihn ebenso kalt. Er bückte sich und zog aus einer Seitentasche des Koffers seinen Zauberstab hervor. Drohend erhob er ihn und richtete ihn auf seinen Verwandten. 

„Lass mich sofort in Ruhe oder du wirst es bereuen!", zischte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und unterdrücktem Zorn. Wie erwartet, wich Vernon zurück, die Arme erhoben, um seine Wehrlosigkeit zu demonstrieren, und im Gesicht einen erschrockenen, ängstlichen Ausdruck. Mit kalter, fast ausdrucksloser Miene wandte sich Harry nun ab und stürmte durch die Haustür. 

  
  
_Und doch sollte es nicht so kommen, wie er es sich wünschte, wie er es wollte. _

Harry würde in die Winkelgasse fahren. Ja, und da würde er auf Hedwig warten und dann würde er weiter sehen. Ja, so einfach würde das werden! Er würde seine Ruhe vor seinen Verwandten haben, sie nie mehr wieder sehen müssen. 

Und Harry hätte sie auch nie wieder gesehen, wenn Vernon nicht in diesen kurzen Momenten, in denen der schwarzhaarige Junge die Türschwelle überquerte, nach einem von Harrys Fußgelenken gefasst hätte. Doch er tat es und Harry, unvorbereitet wie er war, stürzte vornüber zu Boden. Nur minimal konnte er sich abfangen, damit ihm schlimme Verletzungen erspart blieben. Doch trotzdem konnte er sich einige Sekunden nicht rühren. Sekunden, in denen Vernon um ihn herum eilte und ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss. 

  
Die Szene war einfach nur erschreckend, als Harry den Kopf hob. 

Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel geworden, nur das seichte Licht der Straßenlaternen beschien die Straße. Das Licht, welches im Flur des Hauses brannte, schien durch die offene Haustür auf den Kieselweg zum Privet Drive. Harry lag noch immer auf dem Boden, den Kopf gehoben. Seine Augen waren vor Ungläubigkeit geweitet und sein Mund hatte sich geöffnet. 

Dann, ganz plötzlich, zerriss ein gleichzeitig knackendes und knirschendes Geräusch die Stille der Umgebung. 

Ihm war es, als zerrisse in diesem Augenblick ein Teil seiner selbst... 

_Nein..._, war alles, was Harry denken konnte, als er in Onkel Vernons böswillig grinsendes Gesicht sah. Seine Augen funkelten voller Befriedigung und Genugtuung. Und in seinen Händen, wie die Splitter seiner letzten Sicherheit, lagen die zwei Teile seines Zauberstabes. Etwas orange-rotes leuchtete schemenhaft zwischen den Resten. 

„Was hast du getan?", krächzte Harry mit brüchiger, sehr leiser Stimme. 

„Ich habe diesen lächerlichen Stab zerbrochen! Jetzt wollen wir doch sehen, wie du uns noch einmal bedrohen wirst!" 

Er schmiss die restlichen Teile des Zauberstabs zu Boden und ließ seine fleischigen Fußmassen auf ihn nieder krachen. Harry öffnete, den Mund und wollte irgendetwas schreien. Dass er damit aufhören solle, dass er es bitte nicht tun sollte, dass er ihn und seine Familie nie wieder bedrohen würde, dass er ihnen gehorchen würde... Aber es war zu spät. Harry wusste es und deshalb schrie er nicht, bewegte nur stumm die Lippen und blickte auf das orange Schimmern am Boden - seiner letzten Hoffnung. Seiner letzten zerstörten Hoffnung. 

„Hier!", hörte Harry Vernons Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Dann erblickte er seinen Zauberstab vor der Nase - das, was davon übrig geblieben war - und spürte anschließend, wie er grob am Kragen gepackt und hochgerissen wurde. Geistesabwesend griff der Junge nach seinem ehemals treuen Helfer und presste die Bruchstücke fest an sich.   
Vernon, der ihn hinter sich herzog, nahm er kaum wahr. Auch Petunia und Dudley – dessen Augen ihm aus den Höhlen zu fallen schienen – schaute er nicht an, spürte nur ihre Blicke, als er die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf gezogen wurde. 

„Wir werden dich morgen ins Saint Bruto's bringen und sei dir sicher, da wird man nicht so freundlich mit dir umgehen!" 

Das nächste, was Harry mitbekam, war, dass er am Boden seines Zimmers lag, und das Schlagen der Zimmertür, das klackende Geräusch des Schlüssels im Schloss... 

Dann war es ruhig. Und Harry allein. 

  
_Anmerkung:   
Erst einmal: Sorry, dass ich mir so viel Zeit gelassen habe. Aber ich hatte ein regelrechtes Schreibtief (Die Story hab ich weiter gesponnen aber schreiben konnte ich nichts ^^). Und ich will nun wirklich nicht irgendwelchen Mist zusammenschreiben und ihn veröffentlichen. (Obwohl der Teil auch nicht sonderlich gut ist...)  
Und das muss ich wohl ein Lob aussprechen. So viele Reviews... Ich habe mich wieder sehr darüber gefreut. Macht fleißig weiter so!  
  
@cristall – ‚Oder gerade wahnsinnig genug' – Ich glaube, damit triffst du es. Zumindest meine ganzen Ideen für die Fic sind irgendwie... wahnsinnig ^^  
@Mael – Hey, die Suizid-Versuch Idee gefällt mir irgendwie... ^^ Muss ich irgendwo einbauen... *lala*  
@Ginny – Ich glaube, du wärst ein idealer Beta-Reader. Machst du so was vielleicht schon? - Jedenfalls, gut, dass dir das aufgefallen ist. (Das Ergebnis deines Reviews siehst du ja schon. Und die Folgen, die kommen auch noch... ^^)  
  
Und noch ne Frage an euch. Wollt ihr lieber längere Teile (3500 bis 4000 Wörter), so wie dieser, oder eher kürzere Teile (ca. 2000 Wörter)?  
Ach ja... ab dem nächsten Teil wird es Szenen aus Dracos Sicht geben. Das wollte ich nur schnell loswerden.   
  
Nya, schreibt mir fleißig Reviews. Sei es nur Lob oder Kritik, ich nehme (fast) alles.  
  
_


	5. Kurzer Augenblick der Rache

  
_Diesmal gibt eine Widmung... und zwar an Ginny.   
Weil sie a) mir ihre Inspiration geliehen hat und b) mich aufgemuntert hat. Auch ein liebes Dankeschön an Selina und Mael *fest knuff* ^^_   
  
  
  
  


**Vor dem Morgengrauen**

  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Kurzer Augenblick der Rache  
  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits am Boden lag aber es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
  
Er lag zusammengekrümmt, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und die Beine mit den Armen umschlungen, und war damit beschäftigt, die Augenlider so fest zuzukneifen, dass die Tränen, die schon seit einiger Zeit in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten, sich nicht lösen konnten. Denn er wusste, wenn er den dunklen Raum um sich erblicken, die Kälte und Einsamkeit überdeutlich spüren könnte, würde er die salzige Flüssigkeit nicht mehr halten können.   
Zittrig atmete er die kühle Luft ein und presste die Lippen fest auseinander. Das Gefühl der Hilf- und Machtlosigkeit hatte vollkommen von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm je Hoffnung und Sicherheit bewahrt hatte. Erst musste er Hogwarts verlassen und damit hieß es auch, Draco ein Lebewohl zu setzten, und nun, nachdem man viel zu stark an seinem Glauben gerüttelt hatte, wurde sein Zauberstab zerstört. Einfach so. Als wäre er ein kleines Stöckchen, mit dem ein Hund zuviel gespielt hatte. War das denn normal, dass so etwas Wichtiges wie ein Zauberstab einfach zu Nichte gemacht wurde und mit ihm das letzte Mittel, mit dem er sich vor den Dursleys bewahren konnte? - Wahrscheinlich.   
  
In Harrys Ohren hallte noch jetzt dieses seltsame Geräusch aus Knirschen und Zerreißen des Stabs wieder. Vor allem diese eigentümliche Szenerie stand ihm noch deutlich vor Augen. Vernon, breitbeinig auf dem Kieselweg stehend, beschienen vom Licht aus dem Flur, den zerfetzten Zauberstab in den Händen und dann sein rotes, Zorn- und gleichzeitig voll Befriedigung erfülltes Gesicht... Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und er zog die Schultern weiter nach vorne.   
Was sollte er jetzt eigentlich tun? Er hatte keine Chance sich Morgen gegen die Fahrt in das Saint Bruto's zu wehren. Also würde er bis nach Cambridge mitfahren und versuchen, von dort abzuhauen. Alles war besser, als noch einen Tag bei den Dursleys zu verbringen oder in diese dümmliche Schule zu müssen. Dafür würde er auch auf der Straße leben... ja.   
  
Geringfügig ermuntert von diesem Gedanken, öffnete er die Augen und löste die Hände von den Beinen. Seine feuchten Sachen raschelten leise, als er sich aufsetzte und den zerbrochenen Zauberstab aufhob. Prüfend musterte er ihn und musste sich dabei über die Augen streichen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Zum Glück hatte er den Stab überhaupt mit sich genommen. Vielleicht würde man ihn reparieren können. Mr. Ollivander würde das doch bestimmt schaffen...   
Doch der Glaube daran war gering und Harry war klar, dass er sich damit abfinden musste, dass sein ehemals treuer Begleiter reif für den Müll war.   
  
Schwerfällig erhob er sich und ignorierte das schwache Schwindelgefühl und das heftige Protestieren seines leeren Magens. Er hatte fast den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Am Morgen lediglich die eine Toastscheibe bei den Dursleys und am Tag hatte er ein bisschen Essen an Lebensmittelständen mitgehen lassen aber insgesamt hatte das nicht gereicht, um seinen Hunger zu tilgen. Harry verzog den Mund und strich sich über seinen Bauch, um das Knurren ein wenig zu besänftigen.   
  
Er durchquerte den Raum und ging neben seinem Bett in die Knie. Aus dem Nachtschrank kramte er einige Taschentücher und ein Paar Socken hervor, die noch nicht so alt, stinkend und zerlöchert waren. In eine von ihnen steckte er den zerbrochenen Zauberstab hinein, der lediglich noch von der Orangerotschimmernden Phoenixfeder zusammengehalten wurde. Er hätte ihn liebend gern in ein vernünftiges Behältnis getan aber er hatte nichts, was dem entsprechen könnte. Seine gesamten Sachen, speziell seine Zauberhilfsmittel und Dinge aus Hogwarts und von Freunden, wenn man sie je so hätte nennen können, waren in dem Koffer gewesen. Und der stand unten im Flur oder lag bereits in der Mülltonne oder sonst wo.   
  
Harry hörte sich seufzen, als er seine nasse Jacke und das feuchte T-Shirt darunter auszog. Beides ließ er achtlos zu Boden fallen und befeuchtete eines der Taschentücher, um sich das getrocknete Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein ansehnlicher Rinnsaal auf seiner linken Wange gebildet und Harry hoffte nur, dass die Wunde nicht allzu groß war. Oder doch... Denn dann würden die Dursleys mit ihm in ein Krankenhaus fahren müssen, um die Wunde nähen zu lassen. Und so wie Harry aussah, frisch aus einer Prügelei, mit blauem Auge und auch noch schmutzigen Sachen, dazu mager und dürr, da würde man die Dursleys mindestens schief anschauen. Obwohl die Situation dafür nicht die beste war, musste Harry darüber grinsen. So könnte er den Dursleys noch einmal eins auswischen, so etwas wie die letzte Rache ausüben. Nun, aber wahrscheinlich müsste schon Schlimmeres passieren, damit die Dursleys so etwas tun würden. Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich erst ein Bein brechen, beim aus dem Fenster springen, oder --   
  
„Okay.", murmelte Harry zu sich selber und schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf, „Lassen wir das. Das hilft mir letztendlich nicht."   
  
Sich wieder zusammenreißend, entfernte er nach und nach das angetrocknete Blut von seiner Nase, Lippen und Kinn und bemerkte gar nicht, dass er teilweise so stark auf der Haut scheuerte, dass seine Hautabschürfungen wieder aufplatzten. Erst als er das frische Blut in den Taschentüchern entdeckte, ging er sanfter vor und versuchte, seine gereizte Haut nicht unnötig zu strapazieren.   
  
Als er halbwegs fertig war, ließ er den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und blickte durch das vergitterte Fenster. Glücklicherweise waren es nur große Gitterstäbe, so dass Hedwig hindurch passte und den Privet Drive verlassen konnte, wann sie wollte. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann Vernon diesen unsinnigen Schutz wieder eingebaut hatte. Es musste im letzten Sommer gewesen sein aber er war sich dessen nicht sicher.   
Harry fiel auf, dass der Himmel recht sonderbar aussah. Zumindest das, was er davon sah, denn noch immer schwebten dunkle Wolken am Firmament und ließen nicht viel erkennen. Allerdings schien es ihm so, als flimmerte die Luft ein wenig. Fast so, als wäre es zu warm draußen oder, als hätte jemand ein Feuer vor dem Haus entzündet.   
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei dem Gedanken an _ein Feuer entzündet_. Schnell erhob er sich wieder, trat zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sofort schlug ihm der Geruch von Spiritus, verbranntem Paper und Holz entgegen und seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich... Als er den Kopf nach vorne schob, um durch die Gitterstäbe blicken zu können, sah er seinen Onkel, wie er unten im Garten stand, neben ihm der Gartengrill, aus dem Flammen empor züngelten.   
Harrys Mund öffnete sich voller Entsetzen und seine Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Am Boden, nahe bei Vernon und dem angezündeten Grill, stand sein Koffer, geöffnet wohl bemerkt, und es fehlte bereits ein paar Dinge, wie er erkennen konnte.   
  
„Was machst du da?! Hör sofort auf damit!", schrie er Vernon zu, bevor er auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte.   
  
Vernon blickte nicht auf, es schien fast so, als hätte er erwartet, dass Harry früher oder später sein Tun bemerken würde; es schien, als hätte er es beabsichtigt. Demonstrativ hob er eines von Harrys Schulbüchern auf, öffnete es und riss nacheinander die Seiten aus und ließ sie auf die Flammen im Grill fallen.   
  
Harry spürte, wie sich seine Finger um die Gitterstäbe legten und er zupackte, so fest er konnte. Vielleicht war es Einbildung, aber er hatte dabei nur zu deutlich das Gesicht und den fleischigroten Hals seines Onkels vor sich. Ihm war klar, dass er so viel toben konnte, wie er wollte; aber etwas ausrichten gegen Vernon, ihn sogar davon abhalten, seine Bücher und sämtliche Gegenstände aus der Zauberwelt zu verbrennen, das konnte er nicht. Trotzdem wich ihm ein Knurren über die Lippen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als nach unter stürmen zu können und sich dafür zu rächen, was ihm jemals angetan worden war und wurde.   
  
Wütend wandte er sich schließlich mit einem leisen Schrei ab und ließ seinen Zorn am nächst besten Gegenstand aus, den er erblickte. Und das war ein Schrank. Mit voller Kraft trat er mehrmals dagegen und es war ihm egal, dass das hohe Möbelstück bedrohlich wackelte und nahe war, umzukippen. Doch bevor es dazu kam, wechselte er zu dem Regal, in dem Dudleys kaputte Spielsachen und unberührte, verstaubte Bücher standen, und stieß die Sachen verärgert zu Boden. Einige Dinge, wie ein altes Radio und kaputte Modellflugzeuge erhielten einen kräftigen Tritt, der sie laut gegen die Wände krachen ließ. Harry hoffte, dass man den Lärm bis unten hin hören würde. Sollten die Dursleys doch wissen, dass er sich von ihnen nichts mehr gefallen lassen würde.   
Er tobte noch einige Minuten weiter durch das Zimmer und ließ seinen Groll an der Zimmereinrichtung aus und war gerade damit beschäftigt, ein paar Bücher zu zerfetzen, als die Zimmertür plötzlich aufgeschlossen und so heftig geöffnet wurde, dass die Angeln quietschend protestierten. Harry hielt augenblicklich inne und blickte auf.   
  
Es war nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen, dass Vernon in der Tür stand. Sein Kopf ruckte hin und her und nahm die Ausmaße von Harrys Wutanfall auf, bis er schließlich den Verursacher selbst mit seinen kleinen, boshaft funkelnden Schweinsaugen fixierte. Sein Mund war zu einer schaurigen Grimasse verzogen und eine Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsierte gefährlich, als wäre sie dem Bersten nahe.   
  
Harry stand bewegungslos dort, wo er vorher auch gestanden hatte, und ließ nach einigen Sekunden der Stille absichtlich das Buch in seinen Händen fallen. Das Zusammentreffen mit dem Boden erschien unnatürlich laut und es reichte wohl auch aus, um Vernon aus seiner kurzen Starre zu erwecken. Polternd nahm er drei Schritte in Harrys Richtung.   
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du elende Missgeburt? Was fällt _dir_ ein, _unser_ Eigentum zu beschädigen!? Wir haben –-"   
  
„Was machst du denn, huh? Du verbrennst _mein_ Eigentum! Da ist es doch nur gerecht, wenn ich euers auch zerstöre!"  
  
Vernon grollte bedrohlich.   
„Treib es nicht auf die Spitze! Du kannst es dir gar nicht leisten, mir andauernd zu widersprechen; also rate ich dir, dass du lieber sofort deine verdammte Klappe hältst!"  
  
Harry lachte lediglich leise. Er würde nicht mehr klein bei geben. Die Dursleys sollten ihn _guter_ Erinnerung behalten. „Ach, und was passiert, wenn ich nicht die Klappe halte. Schlägst du mich dann noch einmal bewusstlos? Willst du mir so Respekt einflößen oder was?"   
  
Harry sah, wie sich Vernons rechte Hand zu einer Faust ballte und ihm war klar, dass diese fleischigen Handmassen gleich auf ihn nieder krachen würden. Vernon bewegte seinen massigen Körper auf Harry zu, der diesmal vorbereitet war und sich unter der vernichtenden Faust duckte. Das alles geschah innerhalb weniger Augenblicke und die Ruhe, die danach einkehrte, erschien viel länger anzudauern.   
Harry spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln in dieser unangebrachten Situation auf seine aufgeplatzten Lippen schlich. Vernon stand schnaubend über ihm, seine Nasenflügel blähten sich bei jedem Atemzug, und der schwarzhaarige Junge, Der Zweifellos Lebte, sah, dass Vernons Miene sich sehr arg geändert hatte. So etwas wie Ungläubigkeit, Entsetzten und Furcht war deutlich zu erkennen.   
  
„Na? Überrascht?", hörte Harry sich sagen, aber er konnte seine Stimme nicht wieder erkennen. Sie klang wie ein einziges Zischen. „Tja, nicht jeder ist so fett und lahm wie du oder Dudley!"   
  
Vernon zuckte bei diesem Kommentar sichtbar zusammen und öffnete den Mund, doch ihm fehlten schlicht und ergreifend die Worte. Er starrte Harry sekundenlang an, ehe er den Arm zurückzog und ein Stück zurück wich. Seine plötzlich enorm geweiteten Augen glotzten so dumm und ungläubig wie eh und je, zumindest kam es Harry so vor.   
  
„D-du... hast... W-was soll da-das?", stotterte Vernon schließlich.   
  
Harry verstand erst nicht, doch dann entsann er sich, dass er nicht mit _menschlicher_ Stimme gesprochen hatte.   
  
Es verstrichen noch einige Momente, in denen sich keiner der beiden rührte, doch letztendlich lief Vernon vorsichtig und langsam rückwärts zur Tür, beobachtete den schwarzhaarigen Jungen dabei gründlich, als ob er ihm jede Sekunde an den Hals springen könnte. Und wenn er gewusste hätte, dass Harry auch nahe dran war, genau dies zu tun, dann wäre er aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, anstatt geschlichen.   
  
Harrys befriedigtes Lächeln wollte nicht von den Lippen weichen, als Vernon die Tür hinter sich zumachte und wieder abschloss. Ein ungemeines Glücksgefühl sprudelte in ihm auf, da er wenigstens einmal Rache hatte üben können. _Vernon hatte doch tatsächlich aufgegeben_. Diese Worte hörten sich eigentümlich in seinem Kopf an und auch, als er sie leise vor sich hin flüsterte, klangen sie seltsam.   
Harry lachte leise und freute sich innerlich über seinen kleinen Triumph. Er löste sich aus seiner abwehrenden Haltung, die er die ganze Zeit über bewahrt hatte, und trat an das geöffnete Zimmerfenster. Noch immer stieg Rauch vom Grill empor aber er achtete nicht weiter darauf, wühlte stattdessen in seiner linken Hosentasche und zog ein schmales, langes Band hervor. Liebevoll und fast ehrfürchtig ließ er die Finger über das samtene Material gleiten und schloss dabei die Augen.   
Nur für _ihn_ würde er sich nicht aufgeben. Nein, er würde durchhalten und das tun, was ihm eigentlich bestimmt war und dann würden sie sich wieder sehen...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Bist du fertig?"   
  
Draco blickte auf, als er urplötzlich die ungerührte Stimme hinter sich vernehmen konnte. Er konnte seinen Vater in der spiegelnden Fensterscheibe ausmachen.   
  
Lucius stand mitten im Durchgang der Zimmertür und hatte sich gegen den hölzernen Rahmen gelehnt, die Arme locker vor der Brust gekreuzt. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt wie immer und das blonde, kurze Haar fiel ihm tief in die Stirn.   
  
Draco senkte den Blick wieder und starrte auf seine Hände, die sich an der Fensterbank abstützten. Er fühlte, dass seine Finger langsam taub wurden vor Schmerz, da er sie so fest gegen das Holz presste, dass die Knöchel hell hervor traten. Resignierend lockerte er sie und starrte die Spieglung seines Vaters an. Lucius stand so still und ohne Regung da, als ob kein Leben ihm inne wohnte. Nicht einmal seine Brust schien sich beim Atmen zu Senken gar zu Heben. Und dennoch strahlte er eine solche Kälte aus, so _lebendig_, dass Draco dabei hätte schwindelig werden können...   
  
„Ich bin fertig.", sagte Draco tonlos. „Wir können los."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich vom Fenster ab, sein eigenes bleiches Spiegelbild bewusst ignorierend, und trat auf die Tür seines Zimmers zu. Doch Lucius, der seine Position nicht geändert hatte, schob sich seinem Sohn in letzter Sekunde in den Weg und umfasste grob Dracos rechten Oberarm, um ihm keine Ausweichmöglichkeit zu lassen. „Warte noch. Wir haben zu reden, _Draco_."   
  
Selbiger hasste es, wenn sein Vater seinen Namen übertrieben betonte. Düster blickte er auf und starrte Lucius in die hellblauen Augen, versuchte zu lesen, wo es nichts zu lesen gab. „Ich wüsste nicht _worüber, Vater_." Für einen Augenblick schienen Lucius' Mundwinkel amüsiert zu zucken, doch Draco beschloss, dass dies genauso gut eine Sinnestäuschung seinerseits gewesen sein könnte.   
  
„Oh, du weiß sehr gut, was es bereden gib, mein Sohn. Du weißt es sicherlich besser als ich."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Author's Note:  
Cliff-Hanger ahoi, sag ich nur...^^   
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht aufrappeln (dazu kam diverser anderer Stress und Zeitmangel. Das übliche eben) Also Sorry nochmals.   
Was den Teil betrifft, purer Übergang. Nächster Teil wird sich wohl größtenteils mit Draco beschäftigen und dann kommt Harrie auch endlich vom Privet Drive los.   
_  
  



	6. Blutrote Schnitte

  
_Ein liebes Dankeschön diesmal an meine neue Muse Ginny (Dankeschön für die schnelle Beta ^^), SweetC18, Mael, Ralna, Alex und Rikku.   
Restliche Kommentare wie immer am Schluss. Also dann - viel Vergnügen beim Lesen... ^^_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Vor dem Morgengrauen  
  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Blutrote Schnitte**

  
  
  
  
Selbst Draco, der es sein Leben lang gewohnt war ruhig, gelassen und allem mit einer gewissen Distanz und Kühle gegenüber zu treten, brachte dieser Satz aus seinem sonst so soliden Konzept. Die für einen Malfoy normale Selbstsicherheit bröckelte für einige Sekunden und nur knapp fing sich Draco, ließ nicht zu, dass er irgendeine Art von Schwäche, welche gleichbedeutend mit einem Zugeständnis gewesen wäre, an die Oberfläche kam.   
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest, Vater."   
  
Lucius schnaubte voller Verachtung und stieß Draco zurück in das Zimmer, zog die schwere Holztür hinter sich ins Schloss.   
  
„Setz dich!", orderte er an und deutete auf einen der dunkelroten Sessel, die neben dem erloschenen Kamin standen.   
  
„Aber wir müssen zur Versammlung. Es wird ihm nicht gefallen, wenn wir --"   
  
„Ich sagte, du sollst dich setzten, Draco!"   
  
Ergeben, wenn auch widerwillig, folgte der Junge dem Befehl und ließ sich schwer in den tiefen Sessel sinken, der mit der Lehne zum Fenster stand.   
  
Das Gefühl der Unkontrolle überfiel ihn. Es war üblich, dass er über alles und jeden zumindest ein gewissen Maß an Macht besaß, dass er die Dinge so leiten konnte, dass sie sich nach seinem Anliegen, seinem Geschmack verformten, doch von so etwas konnte man bei dieser Unterredung nun wirklich nicht sprechen.   
  
„Also gut. Hör mir zu."   
  
Lucius, der zuvor unruhig durch den Raum gestreift war, baute sich urplötzlich neben dem Kamin auf und fixierte seinen Sohn, die Hände auf dem Rücken gekreuzt.   
  
„Da du offensichtlich allmählich deinen Stolz verlierst und ein zurückhaltendes, schwaches Etwas wirst, was nur im Entferntesten an einen Malfoy erinnert – wenn überhaupt – werden wir eine etwas untypische Vorgehensweise wählen."   
  
Draco sah, wie Lucius den Blick über seinen Körper schweifen ließ und dass er schließlich Dracos Unterarm fixierte.   
  
Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde Draco klar, dass Lucius und er nicht von denselben Dingen redeten. Denn seine Gedanken hatten jemand anderes gegolten. Ihm. Harry.   
  
Draco vermeidete es, allzu oft an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu denken, der ihn ohne Zweifel sein Leben lang verfolgen würde... Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er die Befürchtung gehegt, dass Lucius von ihm und Harry etwas erfahren hatte. Nicht auszudenken, ein Malfoy mit einem Potter. *Dem* Potter. Draco konnte schon jetzt die wutentbrannte Stimme seines Vaters in seinen Ohren widerhallen hören. Von anderen Dingen, die ihm widerfahren würden, ganz zu schweigen.   
  
„Kremple deinen Ärmel hoch!"   
  
„Nein." Dracos Stimme war ruhig aber hatte sich bereits verraten, indem er fast panisch aufgeblickt hatte.   
  
„_Sofort_, Draco."   
  
„Aber ich --"   
  
„Aber du?"   
  
Spottend zog Lucius Malfoy eine schmale Augenbraue in die Höhe.   
  
Draco schwieg betreten und starrte ertappt in die erloschene Glut des Kamins, nunmehr Asche als Kohle.   
  
„Aber du willst nicht, dass ich sehe, was du dir antust."   
  
Hätte diese Stimme nicht Lucius gehört; Lucius Malfoy, seinem Vater, einem Mann, der sich einen Dreck um seine sterbende Frau kümmerte und dafür Trost in den Betten anderer suchte, der die Zukunft sah und den Weg dorthin, aber nicht die Steine und Äste, die sich ihm dabei in den Weg stellten, der vor Stolz und Eigennutz zerfressen war und der auf den Tag wartete, an dem ihm alleinig die Macht gehören würde; Draco hätte gesagt, dass die Stimme sanft klang. Und beruhigend. Doch zwei Fremdwörter, da es zweifellos Lucius' Stimme war.   
  
Draco rührte sich nicht, als Lucius vor ihn trat, sich zu ihm hinab beugte und den linken Arm anhob. Langsam wurde der Umhang zurück geschoben, der Ärmel des schwarzes Pullovers darunter hinauf gekrempelt, bis nur noch die milchige Haut und ein blütenweißer Verband, der fest und stramm, wenn auch nicht fachmännisch saß, zu sehen waren. Kurz trafen sich die Augen der beiden, doch der Jüngere war in diesem Augenblick nicht in der Lage, den Blick zu halten.   
  
Fast schon ermattet zog Draco seinen Arm aus dem Griff seines Vaters und öffnete das Ende des Verbands. Stumm und ohne, dass er wusste warum, zog er nach und nach das sterile Band vom Arm, bis es schließlich als weißes Knäuel auf seinem Schoß lag. Draco zögerte, doch dann betrachtete er seinen linken Unterarm.   
  
Tiefschwarz zeichneten sich die Linien des Totenschädels und die der Schlange auf dem Unterarm ab. Doch die unversehrte Haut, die direkt um das Mal herum lag, stand im scharfen Kontrast zu den leuchtenden Striemen, die den restlichen halben Unterarm bedeckten. Bizarr waren die flammend roten Schnitte zu erkennen, hatten sich tief in die reine Haut gebohrt, Narben verursacht, die doch immer wieder geöffnet worden waren.   
  
„Wie lange tust du es schon? Wie lange... verletzt du dich selbst?"   
  
Lucius hatte Dracos Handgelenk wieder ergriffen und betrachtete die Schnitte und das unversehrte Mal mit glasigem Blick.   
  
Wie lange? - Was sollte diese dumme Frage? Lucius konnte sie nun wirklich selbst beantworten.   
  
Fast gelangweilt zuckte Draco mit den Schultern.   
  
„Und warum?"   
  
Warum? - Gute Frage. Seit er die Richtung verloren hatte? Seit der wusste, dass fast all das zerstört war, worin er seinen Glauben gespendet hatte? Seit ihm klar geworden war, dass er Harry immer als Feind gegenüber stehen würde? Und dass er rein gar nichts dagegen tun konnte?   
  
„Bedeutet dir dein Leben denn nichts?"   
  
„Es ist mir egal."   
  
Murmelnd wiederholte Lucius das letzte Wort und beugte den Kopf weiter hinab.   
  
Draco betrachtete dies mit gleichgültigem Blick. Doch als er etwas Feuchtes auf seiner gereizten Haut spürte, zuckte er ungewollt zusammen. Sein Arm ruckte zurück, wollte sich Lucius entziehen, doch jener hielt ihn weiterhin fest im Griff.   
  
„Was... was soll das?", flüsterte Draco ungläubig, doch es kam keine Antwort zurück.   
  
  
Eine knappe Minute später – Draco war es wie eine elende Stunde lang vorgekommen – löste sich der Mann und fixierte seinen Sohn mit seinem Blick. Etwas frisches Blut klebte an seinen plötzlich rosigen Lippen, welche sich zu einem kaum sichtbaren Grienen verzogen hatten.   
  
„Dein Leben ist dir also egal...?" Die Stimme war gemurmelt, etwas heißer. Lucius schaute wieder auf das Mal und die blutroten Schnitte ringsherum. „Dir ist egal, dass du alles haben könntest, alles besitzen könntest? Dass du so viel Macht innehaben könntest?"   
  
Von Dracos Lippen kam kein Wort. Wie versteinert saß er versunken in dem Sessel und starrte das blonde, lange Haar seines Vaters an. Die Frage, was das hier sollte, zwang sich ihm unausweichlich auf.   
  
„Du verdammter Narr... Willst du dein Leben wegwerfen? Ist es das was du willst?" Lucius flüsterte. Doch die Worte schienen Draco so laut, als hätte sie sein Vater gerufen oder geschrieen.   
  
Ja. Vielleicht wollte er das. Sein Leben wegwerfen. Was hatte sein Leben denn für einen Sinn? Er vegetierte hier im Malfoy Manor vor sich hin, diente dem – nicht seinem – Lord, an den er nicht einmal glaubte. Was für einen Sinn sollte sein Dasein also haben? – Ohne Harry? Ohne den, den er brauchte, um sich vollständig zu fühlen, um sich nicht wie eine Marionette seines Vaters oder des Dunklen Lords zu empfinden?   
  
„Antworte mir."   
  
„Du kennst die Antwort." Dracos Stimme war ruhig, aber ihm war zum Schreien zu Mute.   
  
„Wenn es so ist, dann nimm deinen Zauberstab und beende es selbst. Beende dein kostbares Leben, deine Zukunft, die dir so viel verspricht. Aber werde nicht schwach und lasse dich nicht zerstören. Nicht einmal von ihm. Nicht einmal von... mir."   
  
Ah... Darauf lief es natürlich hinaus. Er sollte sich nicht fertig machen lassen. Was wäre es nur für eine Schmach... Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass Lucius sich um seinen Sohn sorgte? Natürlich war er nur auf den Namen und die Ehre der Malfoys bedacht. Wie würde es aussehen, wenn sich das Erbe der Malfoys selbst aufgeben würde und nicht den Mut hätte, seiner kümmerlichen Existenz selbst ein Ende zu setzten?! - Egoistischer Bastard.   
  
„Du bist ein Malfoy, Draco."   
  
Ja, bedauerlicherweise war er einer. Durch und durch.   
  
„Schon als du klein warst, habe ich dich gelehrt, diesen Namen mit Stolz zu tragen. Tue es auch jetzt noch."   
  
Alles, was Draco tat, war zu schnauben und sich dann zu erheben. Lucius wich ohne ein Wort zurück und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, ihre einseitige Unterredung fortzuführen.   
  
„Können wir los?", fragte der Junge schließlich und krempelte den Ärmel seines Pullovers hinab, „Wir kommen sonst nicht rechtzeitig."   
  
Bei den letzten Worten musste er jedoch die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Die aufgerissene Haut an seinem Unterarm schmerzte höllisch, wenn man mit ihr nur in geringen Kontakt kam. Wie sollte er die nächsten Stunden denn so überstehen?   
  
„Du hast Recht, Draco."   
  
Lucius verließ den Platz am erloschenen Kamin und ging zur Zimmertür, keinen Blick an seinen Sohn verschwendend. Doch bevor er den Raum verließ, hielt er inne, wandte den Kopf ein Stück und starrte Draco an.   
  
„In der Kommode neben dem Fenster ist ein frischer Verband... Beeile dich."   
  
Dann verschwand er. Und Draco blieb allein zurück.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Im Osten war bereits ein violetter Streifen knapp über dem Horizont zuerkennen, als Draco den schmalen Kieselweg, der aus dem Friedhof hinaus führte, entlang lief.   
  
Das sommerlichgrüne, wenn in der Dämmerung auch nicht erkennbare, Gras war von Tau benetzt. Wie zarte Schleier zog der niedrige Nebel seine Bahnen über den Boden und ließ sie Umgebung verschwimmen, verhüllte die Grausamkeiten, die heute Nacht hier stattgefunden hatten, erstickten die Schreie, die trotzdem bis in die Ewigkeit widerhallen würden...   
  
Draco konnte in kurzer Entfernung bereits ein hohes eisernes Tor erkennen. Mit gewisser Erleichterung nahm er seine Maske ab und ließ sie in die verborgene Tasche seiner schwarzen Robe gleiten. Die kühle Nachtluft drang wie eine wallende Flut in seine Lungen ein und raubte ihm für einige Momente die Besinnung, nur damit er anschließend die beruhigende Wirkung umso stärker spüren konnte. Mittlerweile hatte er das Tor erreicht. Fingerdicke Stäbe stachen meterhoch in die verschleierte Luft und wurden oben von einem Halbbogen gehalten.   
  
Das Metall war kalt unter seinen Fingern, als er eine Flügelseite aufschob. Zu seiner Verwunderung gab das Tor kein Geräusch ab. Kein Quietschen oder ähnliches.   
  
Draco huschte durch den entstandenen Spalt und schob sich mit einer Hand die Kapuze vom Kopf. Fast fahrig strich er sich dann mit den Fingern über den Schopf, versuchte, die lästigen Strähnen aus seiner Stirn zu vertreiben. Kalter Schweiß war auf seiner Stirn zu spüren und erst jetzt fiel dem Jungen auf, dass seine Hand zitterte. Ungläubig starrte er auf seine Handfläche und die schmalen Finger daran. Und tatsächlich, ein stetiges Beben hatte von ihnen Besitz ergriffen.   
  
Mit aufwallender Wut biss Draco die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, sodass ihm die Fingernägel ins Fleisch schnitten. Wieso hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle?   
  
_Weil du noch immer die Muggle vor dir siehst?_ Seine innere Stimme sprach spottend, höhnisch. Wie ein leises Hauchen stach sie ihm in die Ohren.   
  
Und er konnte nicht einmal etwas dagegen aufbringen, da es die Wahrheit war. Verdammt, er sah diese erbärmlichen Wesen selbst jetzt noch, wie sie mit ihren riesigen Augen, die allesamt diesen panischen, ungläubigen Blick innehatten, alles und jeden anstarrten; ihre fahrigen, ängstlichen Bewegungen, als fürchteten sie jeden Augenblick einen Schlag – als ob dies das schlimmste Übel gewesen wäre.   
  
Erschöpft lehnte sich der Junge an die Mauer aus Natursteinen, die den Friedhof zweimeterhoch umrandete. Zugegeben, er war müde. Lieber wäre er jetzt zurück zum Malfoy Manor gekehrt und hätte sich für einige Stunden aus der Realität geflüchtet. Doch stattdessen musste er nun hier warten. Die Nacht war nämlich noch lange nicht zu Ende, da sie diesen _netten_ Auftrag erhalten hatten.   
  
  
Draco wusste nicht, woher diese Empfindung kam, aber plötzlich hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Erst zögerte er, rang mit sich selbst, dass ihm seine Wahrnehmung einen gewaltigen Streich spielte, doch schließlich wandte er den Kopf nach rechts und sah, dass ihn seine Vermutung nicht getäuscht hatte.   
  
Unmittelbar vor dem Tor, einige Meter rechts von ihm, stand ein Mann. Dass es ein Mann war, stand außer Frage. Breite Schultern, eine hohe schlanke Gestalt, die man selbst so unter der Robe ausmachen konnte und die kräftigen, sehnigen Finger, wenn auch eher schmal, die die Death Eater Maske vom Gesicht nahmen, waren untrügliche Zeichen für einen Mann. Draco fühlte sich etwas erleichtert, als er die Gesichtszüge erkennen konnte, denn sie gehörten Severus Snape.   
  
Seine Füße scharrten über den sandigen Untergrund, als er sich Severus näherte, der sich ihm nun ebenfalls zuwandte.   
  
„Du siehst schlecht aus."   
  
Kaum, dass Draco ihn erreicht hatte, sagte Severus dies. Seine Stimme stand im eigentümlichen Kontrast zu seinem Aussehen. Sie hatte nämlich nichts von ihrem tiefen, machtvollen Klang verloren; doch die überaus bleiche Haut mit den eingegrabenen Gesichtszügen und den feuchten, filzigen Haaren, welche ihm ins Gesicht fielen, bildeten den Gegenpol dazu. Kein Wunder, entschied Draco. Es war keine Neuigkeit, dass Severus eingehend auf sine Loyalität dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber geprüft worden war.   
  
„Du auch, Severus.", kam schließlich Dracos Antwort zurück, der sarkastische Unterton war nur mild zu hören. „Ich freue mich übrigens auch, dich wieder zu sehen."   
  
Fast glaubte der blonde Junge nun ein amüsiertes Zucken der Mundwinkel zu sehen, doch die Lippen verzogen sich sofort wieder zu dem dünnen Strich, der für seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer so typisch war.   
  
„Kommst du klar?"   
  
Fast automatisch nickte Draco, doch als er die weiße Hand bemerkte, die sich vorsichtig auf seinen linken Unterarm legte, erlahmte dieses Zeichen der Zustimmung. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es auf einmal rasend. Woher konnte Severus davon wissen? Hatte er sich auffällig verhalten? Hatte er sich zu oft an die Wunde gefasst und den Arm umklammert gehalten? Oder hatte.... Lucius seine durch Alkohol gelockerte Zunge nicht bei sich halten können, in seinen mehr oder minder stürmischen Nächten mit Severus?   
  
„Was...? Hat Vater...?", entrann es Draco leise, ein wenig entsetzt.   
  
„Nein."   
  
Severus schüttelte sanft den Kopf und schloss dabei die Augen. „Es wäre für ihn eine zu große Schande, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen... Selbst mit mir..." Die letzten Worte vergingen, als wären sie nie gesprochen worden.   
  
„Aber woher...?", wollte Draco anfangen, doch die Hände, die ihm rasch seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf zogen, ließen ihn verstummen.   
  
_Nicht jetzt_, formten Severus' Lippen lautlos, dann verstand Draco auch schon, warum. Vom Friedhof her, zwischen den blanken Grabsteinen hindurchschlängelnd, näherte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Death Eatern. Es waren die Leute, die ihn und Severus auf ihrem Auftrag begleiten würden.   
  
Draco zog die Kapuze tiefer in das Gesicht und musterte die Gestalten gründlichst. Als die ersten durch das Tor traten, fielen ihm bereits einige bekannte Gesichter auf. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Eos Greengrass und Antonio Jordan, der ein paar Jahre jünger als Severus war. Der Rest war ihm nicht bekannt und da er mit den übrigen Leuten eh nur bei diesem Auftrag zu tun hatte, lohnte es sich auch nicht, ihre Namen in Erfahrung zu bringen.   
  
Mit einem knappen Nicken wurde er und auch Severus, der immer noch neben ihm stand, begrüßt.   
  
„Wo müssen wir hin?" Das war Pansy, die da ihre etwas zu schrille Stimme erhob.   
  
„Ein kleiner Ort in der Nähe von Letchworth.", gab Severus leise als Antwort.   
  
„Und die konkrete Aufgabe?"   
  
„Der Ort wird nur von Muggles bewohnt.", lautete die trockene Antwort, mit der alles gesagt und alle Fragen geklärt waren.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Author's Note:   
  
Gleich vorneweg: Da ihr die Parsel-Idee so beschwört habt, muss ich dabei eines klar stellen – nämlich, dass es nicht meine war (bedauerlicherweise... ^^) Ginny hat da ihre Kreativität spielen lassen. Also lobt sie dafür.   
  
@Mael – Mit der Schule liegst du richtig. Wie kommst du drauf? [Und das mit Harry... abwarten, sag ich nur.]   
  
Wow, ich habe es geschafft... Endlich wieder ein Teil. Verzeiht ihr mir noch einmal, dass es gedauert hat?  
Draco ist irgendwie OOC, Lucius verhält sich nicht wie er soll, nur Severus fügt sich meinen Fingern... aber na ja. Ich hoffe, euch hat der Teil halbfix gefallen auch wenn er nicht ganz so lang geworden ist, wie geplant. Hinterlasst ihr mir also nichtsdestotrotz *büdde* ein Review? _  
  



	7. Der Verlassene Wald

Ein Dankeschön geht diesmal an die kleine Gin (wehe, du schlägst mich jetzt!), Mael, Rikku, 123..., yvymaus, KaoruKenshin und La Rabiata für die liebe Mail (hab ich im letzten Chapter ganz vergessen. Tut mir leid ^^) 

@Mael – Marmeladenbrot? Solche Gedankengänge möchte ich auch mal haben ^^' ...Aussaugen? Also noch gehören Vampire doch in deine Fic. *g* Ne, ne, eigentlich hat er das Dunkle Mal geküsst aber man kann da auch was anderes reininterpretieren... Ansonsten Danke für das Lob! *lächelt die Tränen aus den Augen* 

@Rikku – Würde er das machen, hätte er damit quasi sein – und auch Harrys – Todesurteil unterschrieben. Ich mein, dass könnte ich ja so schreiben, aber wäre doch öde und die Fic hätte schon lange ihr Ende gefunden... Dein Harry-Chapter hast du hier übrigens ^^ 

  


  


  


** Vor dem Morgengrauen   
**

Chapter 5 

Der Verlassene Wald

  


  


_ Es war noch sehr früh, als sie an diesem Morgen aufstand. Die Sonne war noch nicht am Himmel zu erkennen, lediglich der Horizont hatte eine sanfte orangerote Färbung angenommen, die den Sonnenaufgang erst in den nächsten zwei Stunden ankündigte. _

Hermione zog sich ihren Frischgewaschenen Morgenmantel über, schlüpfte in ein paar warme Socken und Pantoffeln und ging in die Küche. Dort stellte sie die Kaffeemaschine an und holte einen Becher aus einem Hängeschrank hervor, den sie später benutzen würde. 

Heute hatte sie wirklich gute Laune. Nachher würde sie Ron endlich wieder sehen, nach über sechs Wochen. 

Schon allein bei dem Gedanken an ihr Treffen, welches am Mittag in einem Café in London, in der Winkelgasse natürlich, stattfinden sollte, schlich sich ein fröhliches Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte den rothaarigen jungen Mann mit den Sommersprossen, die selbst mit seinem Alter nicht weichen hatten wollen, wirklich sehr vermisst. 

Hermione war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie die Zeit ganz vergaß und erst wieder in die Realität zurück fand, als die Kaffeemaschine mit Knattern und Gluckern bekannt gab, die dunkle, starke Flüssigkeit fertig gestellt zu haben. Das braunhaarige Mädchen öffnete die Kühlschranktür, um Milch für den Kaffee zu suchen, doch es fand sich keine. 

Hermione stürzte die Lippen und seufzte leise. Dann musste sie eben erst hinunter gehen und die frische Milch von der Haustür holen. Selbiges tat sie auch. Da es noch so früh war, machte sie sich keine Sorgen, dass sie jemand im Morgenmantel sehen konnte. 

Etwas wacklig noch auf den morgendlichen Beinen lief sie die Treppe in das Erdgeschoss hinab und öffnete die schwere, hölzerne Wohnungstür, nachdem sie das Schloss geöffnet und ein paar Zauber von ihr genommen hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es gerade einmal dämmerte. Die Straße zu ihrer Rechten und Linken war in trübes Zwielicht getaucht und ein wenig war schwammiger Nebel in der Ferne zu erkennen. Die Luft war noch klar und rein. Zwar sollte dies im Laufe des Tages verfliegen, wenn der Verkehr zunahm, aber für den Moment genoss sie die erfrischende Luft. 

Hermione atmete einige Male tief aus und ein, dann beugte sie sich nach unten und griff nach der Milchflasche, die auf dem Absatz der zweistufigen Treppe stand. Doch das freudige Lächeln, welches die ganze Zeit auf ihren Lippen geruht hatte, verblasste augenblicklich, als sie den Kopf hob. 

Es hätte ein Schatten sein können. Ein dunkler Schatten, der für wenige Augenblicke bedrängte, Angst einflösste... und der verschwand. Doch dieser Schatten verschwand nicht. Reales konnte sich nicht einfach in einem Windhauch auflösen. 

Hermione öffnete die Lippen, doch ihr entrannen keine Worte, keine Silben, kein einziger Ton. Sie dachte an Ron. An ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis. An ihre Eltern. Sie dachte daran, dass sie nicht sterben wollte. 

Die Lippen des schwarzen Schattens bewegten sich. Blutleere Lippen in einem bleichen Gesicht. Geflüsterte Worte, einem Ausatmen gleich. 

„Man erwartet dich, Schlammblut." 

Dann verschwamm die Welt, so wie sie Hermione sie kannte, vor ihren Augen und die tiefe Schwärze umfing sie. 

Erst zu Mittag, als Ron vergeblich auf seine Freundin wartete, sollte bekannt werden, dass Hermione Granger den Death Eatern zum Opfer gefallen war. 

  


  


  


  
Harry wachte auf, als irgendwo im Haus der Dursleys ein Krachen ertönte. 

Wie ein Blitz schoss der schwarzhaarige Junge in eine aufrechte Position und starrte erst einige Sekunden um sich, ehe er sich in Erinnerung rief, wo er war und was er hier tat. Vom Erdgeschoss her war lautes Gebrüll zu vernehmen, das Harry zu stark an Vernon erinnerte. Die Dursleys luden wohl das Gepäck für ihre Urlaubswoche ins Auto. 

Bei dem Gedanken daran konnte Harry nur grimmig die Lippen verziehen. Es machte ihn ungemein wütend, dass seine Verwandten ihn in diesem dummen Saint Bruto's abliefern wollten und anschließend eine Woche Urlaub planten. Von einer normalen Familie hätte man erwarten können, dass sie hinterher zumindest traurig war – aber in Harrys Fall würden die Dursleys höchstens ein riesiges Fest zu Ehren seines Verschwindens veranstalten. 

Mühselig kämpfte Harry sich durch seine feuchte Decke und stand auf. Seine Hose, die er in der vorherigen Nacht nicht ausgezogen hatte, klebte unangenehm an seinen Beinen und im Schritt. Ein wenig angewidert zupfte Harry an ihr herum, bis der Stoff nicht mehr ganz an seiner Haut zu kleben schien, dann wandte er sich der Zimmertür zu, trat an sie heran und legte das Ohr gegen das Holz. Gespannt lauschte er, ob noch einmal irgendetwas Sonderbares zu vernehmen war. 

Tatsächlich drang nach einigen Sekunden das Geräusch von plumpen Schritten zu ihm hervor. Sie kamen die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf. 

Für einige Momente rätselte Harry, ob Dudley oder Vernon kamen, doch er entschied sich für letzteren. Die Schritte waren einfach zu schwer, als dass sie Dudley gehören konnten, der immer noch etwas weniger auf die Waage brachte, als sein Vater. 

Vernon lief an seinem Zimmer vorbei. Seine Schritte erinnerten dabei an einen wutentbrannten Elefanten, der durch die Savanne stürmte. Harry konnte nicht anders und stellte sich seinen vermeintlichen Verwandten vor, wie er wutschnaubend und mit geröteten Hals durch Grasland rannte. Am besten auf der Flucht vor einem Löwen, setzte er gedanklich hinzu und musste lächeln. 

Doch dieses Lächeln wehrte nicht lange. Schon wieder näherten sich Harry Zimmer Schritte und plötzlich wurde grob ein Schlüssel in das Schloss der Tür geschoben. Harry wich aus reiner Vorsicht einige Schritte zurück und machte sich auf einen grimmigen Onkel bereit, der dann auch eintrat. 

Vernon machte sich nicht die Mühe, zwei Schritte in das kleine Zimmer zu treten. Die Sachen, die er über den Arm gelegt hatte, warf er mit einer hastigen Bewegung vor Harrys Füße und setzte missgelaunt hinzu: „Zieh das an! Und beeile dich! Wir wollen los." 

Vernon war nicht sauer auf ihn? Harry verwunderte dies ein wenig. Fast hatte er erwartete, das nun noch einmal ein Donnerwetter auf ihn niedergehen würde, wegen dem kleinen Gebrauch der Schlangensprache gestern Abend... Oder eine Tracht Prügel wegen den zerstörten Dingen, die noch natürlich noch immer im Raum umher lagen. Erst jetzt wurde Harry das Ausmaß seiner Wut wirklich bewusst. Dudleys ehemalige Sachen lagen in kleinen Haufen an den Wänden, zwischendurch lagen ein paar Buchseiten und Plastikstücke auf dem Parkettboden und der Schrank, der doch recht gut gegen Harry Ausbruch standgehalten hatte, stach schief und verbogen von der vergilbten Tapete ab. 

„Bursche! Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Sieh dir die Sachen an! Wir wollen endlich los!" 

„Ja, ja...", murmelte Harry, doch seine Worte waren nur für ihn bestimmt gewesen und daher so leise, dass Vernon sie nicht verstanden hatte. 

Langsamer als nötig, beugte sich der Junge herab und griff nach den Sachen. Sie hatten einst Dudley gehört. Zweifellos. Die Ärmel des Schwarzgefärbten Hemdes waren zu weit, die Hosen waren ihm bestimmt einen Fuß zu lang und er würde mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit einen Gürtel brauchen und was die Socken betraf, so bräuchte er bloß den Fuß in die Luft zu halten und das alte, geweitete Material, was bereits den eigentümlich Geruch angenommen hatte, der für Vernon üblich war, würde ihm über Hacken und Zehen rutschen. 

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, nahm Harry die Sachen auf und betrachtete Vernon, der noch immer in der Tür stand. Harry sah, dass er seine Hände immer wieder an- und entspannte. 

„Zieh. Dich. Endlich. An.", knurrte Vernon plötzlich. 

Harry Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Vor Vernon? Was sollte das den? 

„Aber...", fing er an, doch die Miene seines Onkels gebot ihm Einhalt. Harry beschloss, dass er auf seine letzten Stunden bei den Dursleys keine blauen Flecke riskieren wollte und zog sich, mental mit den Schultern zuckend, die Hose aus. Wenn Vernon darauf bestand, dass er sich vor ihm umzog, sollte er das haben. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass Harry sonst wieder irgendwelches Chaos anrichtete oder, dachte Harry spöttisch, nachdem er einen Knappen Seitenblick in Richtung Tür geworfen hatte, Vernon hatte ganz andere Vorlieben, als dass sie Petunia hätte decken können. 

Harry schlüpfte in die Hose, zog die Socken an und zog sich das dunkle Hemd an, welches er zuknöpfte und dessen Ränder vorsorglich in die Hose stecke. Erstens würde ihm so die Hose besser passen und Petunia würde nicht meckern, dass er schlampig aussah, auch wenn er nach seiner Ansicht so ziemlich... beschissen aussah. Aber was sollte es. Er hatte jahrelang die letzten Lumpen getragen, also konnte er auch jetzt noch so herum laufen. 

„Ich bin fertig.", meinte Harry schließlich leise und blickte wieder auf. Unauffällig hatte er beim Umziehen seine wenigen, übrigen Briefe, die Socke mit dem zerbrochenen Zauberstab und das samtene Band in die Taschen der neuen Hose gesteckt. Einen Teufel hätte er ohne diese Dinge getan. Besonders jetzt, da es die einzigen Gegenstände waren, die er besaß und die Erinnerungen in ihm weckten. 

„Dann geh nach unten.", lautete Vernons gebrummte Antwort und um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, deutete er mit einem ausladenden Schlenker seines dicken Armes den Flur entlang, der zu Treppe führte. Harry folgte dem Befehl, vergrub die Hände locker in den Hosentaschen und trat an seinem Stiefonkel vorbei. Ihm lag ein bissiger Kommentar auf den Lippen, doch er riss sich zusammen und ging hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und auf die Einfahrt hinaus, wo Petunia und Dudley bereits die letzten Dinge im Auto verstauten. Unterwegs war Harry an einer Uhr vorbei gekommen, die bereits 10.30 Uhr angezeigt hatte. Wollten die Dursleys nicht schon um Sieben am Morgen losfahren? Sollten sie etwas verschlafen haben? 

Dass seine Verwandten verschlafen hätten, bewies sich, als Harry Dudley beobachtete, dessen Haar flach aber ungekämmt auf seinem dicken Schädel lag und dessen kleine Augen eine helle Färbung angenommen hatten. Davon abgesehen gähnte der Wal von einem Jungen alle paar Minuten und schwanke umher, als hätte er ein paar über den Durst getrunken. 

„Dudley, setzt dich doch schon einmal ins Auto. Mami holt dein Frühstück." Harry hätte beinahe gepeinigt aufgestöhnt, als er die schrille Stimme seiner Tante vernahm. 

„Und du!", zischte die dürre Frau, als sie an Harry vorbeiging und einen langen Finger auf seine Brust drückte, „Und du benimmst dich! Wehe, ich höre auch nur eine Beschwerde von Dudley...!" 

Als Petunia noch einmal im Haus verschwunden war, gähnte der schwarzhaarige Junge gespielt und beobachtete dann seinen Cousin, der es sich auf der Rückbank des Autos gemütlich machte. Harry graute schon jetzt vor der langen Autofahrt. Bis nach Cambridge würden sie den halben Tag brauchen und so viele Stunden neben Dudley würde einfach ein Graus werden. 

„Was stehst du da noch herum, Bursche? Rein in das Auto! Irgendwann wollen wir auch noch Urlaub machen!" Harry funkelte Vernon eine Weile wütend an. Doch jener bemerkte es schlicht und einfach nicht, da er eine Kiste mit Säften, Wasser und Limonade im Kofferraum verstaute. 

Bevor Vernon noch weiterhin seine üble Laune an ihm auslassen konnte, war Harry jedoch dem Befehl gefolgt und hatte sich neben seinem fetten Cousin auf dem Rücksitz sinken lassen. Dudley blinzelte ihn einige Zeit an und öffnete den Mund wie ein Fisch, der nach Luft schnappte, doch dann machte er ihn wieder zu, so als hätte er sich entschieden, Harry lieber nicht zu triezen. Besser so, dachte Harry hämisch und lehnte sich zurück. 

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Petunia auch zurück, schloss die Haustür ab und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz des Autos sinken. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht beugte sie sich nach hinten und überreichte ihrem pausbäckigen Sohn einen Korb, der über und über mit Süßigkeiten und Weißbrotstullen gefüllt war, aus denen fettige Schokoladencreme quoll. Harry drehte es allein beim Anblick den Margen um. 

Nachdem Vernon eingestiegen war, fuhren sie auch endlich los. Doch Harry bekam von den nächsten Stunden nicht mehr viel mit. Noch bevor die Dursleys die Autobahn erreicht hatten, hatte Harry sich einem tiefen, wenn auch Traumerfüllten Schlaf hingegeben. 

  


  


  


  
Ein Paar schwarze Augen funkelten Harry düster an, als er erwachte. Sie schwebten unmittelbar über ihm, vielleicht einige Zentimeter entfernt. Der zu den Schweinsaugen gehörige Mund sagte etwas. Nein, er knurrte irgendetwas. Doch was es war, konnte Harry nicht vernehmen. Die Stimme drang wie durch dicke Watte zu ihm hindurch. 

Müde blinzelte er einige Male und nach und nach nahm die Stimme an Intensität zu, verstärkte sich, bis Harry sich gewahr wurde, dass Vernon grimmig und mit erhobener Stimme auf ihn einredete. Die Luft um ihn herum war auf einmal viel zu stickig, zu heiß; der Körper über ihm war muffig, verströmte den beißenden Geruch von Schweiß. Übelkeit überkam Harry. Er brauchte Luft... 

Harry presste eine Hand auf den Mund und wich seitlich aus, hechtete aus der Autotür, die sich von allein zu öffnen schien. Es fand sich kein Gedanke dafür, warum sie angehalten hatten, warum es schon wieder dämmerte. Harry war nur froh, als ihm kühle Luft in die Lungen floss, wie Wasser über ausgetrockneten, staubigen Boden. 

Einige Meter vom Wagen entfernt fiel er erschöpft in feuchtes Gras. Seine Arme, mit denen er sich abstützte, zitterten unkontrolliert und ihm stand kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn, nur sein Körper war unnatürlich warm, viel zu warm, um nicht zu sagen heiß... 

Harry holte tief Luft und versuchte, sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Was hatte er geträumt? Was war es gewesen?! Fragmente seiner Illusion schossen wild in seinem Kopf umher, doch Harry konnte kein klares Bild aus ihnen formen. Das Erlebte, wenn auch nur fiktiv durch gestandene, blieb verschlüsselt und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als darüber hinweg zu sehen und sich zusammen zu reißen. 

Sich zur Besinnung rufend, schluckte Harry den Überfluss an Speichel hinunter und richtete sich dann vorsichtig auf. Seine Knie waren wacklig und Harry hoffte innig, dass sie ihm nicht nachgeben würden. 

„Hey, Narbengesicht!" 

Dudleys plumpe Schritte raschelten im Gras. 

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Harry zu warten, sprach er weiter. „Wir bleiben ne' weile hier...Und du solltest dich nicht davon machen, sonst...!" Aber Harry hörte bei den letzten Worten schon gar nicht mehr hin. 

Sich davon machen, hm? 

Als Harry sich umschaute bemerkte er, dass sie von Wald umgeben waren. Zu seiner rechten führte eine Landstraße entlang und er stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung, die von Grasnarben gesäumt wurde, aber ansonsten gab es nur dichtes Laub- und Nadelwerk, Büsche und einige Gräser und Farne. 

Aber wohin hätte er sich hier davon machen sollen? 

Der Abend war am hereinbrechen, die Sonne war nicht einmal mehr am Himmel zu sehen, geschweige denn ihr Licht. - Solche dummen Anweisen konnten natürlich nur von einem der Dursleys stammen. 

Harry wandte sich nach hinten und sah, wie die drei Dursleys in der Nähe des Autos umher streiften. Petunia aß einen Apfel, Dudley stopfte etwas in sich hinein, was nach cremiger, vor allem fettiger Schokoladentorte aussah, und Vernon studierte eine Straßenkarte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich verfahren, beschloss Harry bei letzterem Anblick. Nun, wenn sie sich verfahren hatten, würde ihre Pause wohl noch länger andauern. 

Ohne sich weiter um seine Verwandten zu kümmern, verließ der Junge die Lichtung und lief einen schmalen Weg entlang, der lediglich aus niedergestampften Gras bestand. Ein kleiner Spaziergang würde ihm sicherlich gut tun. Vielleicht würde er sch wieder an seinen Traum erinnern können...? Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er lange genug weg blieb. Die Dursleys würden sich einen Dreck um ihn scheren und ihm in diesem riesigen, verlassenen Wald allein lassen. Aber wenn Harry ehrlich war, hatte er keine große Lust auf eine einsame Nacht in einem Wald, ohne jegliche Hilfsmittel. Doch man konnte es in Kauf nehmen. 

Harry folgte dem Pfad einige Minuten lang und schaute sich dabei ein wenig um. In der seichten Dämmerung schienen die kräftigen und dürren Baumstämme wie dunkle Gestalten zu wirken, wie Menschen, die ihn verfolgten. Harry wusste natürlich, dass dies vollkommener Humbug war. Zumindest hatte er dies gedacht. 

Dieser Humbug stellte sich nämlich Wundersamerweise als wahr heraus, als in der Ferne jemand schrie. 

Es war ein gellender Schrei. Kein schmerzerfüllter, höchstens vor Schreck oder Angst ausgestoßener Schrei. Er musste einer Frau gehören. Seiner Tante. Zu Petunia. Noch jemand schrie. Diesmal eine männliche Stimme, wie Dudley. Und dann brüllte jemand. Eindeutig Vernon. 

Harry lauschte angestrengt in die Stille hinan, doch es ertönte kein neues Geräusch. Lediglich das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren konnte Harry hören, und das laute Pochen seines Herzens... und ein Knacken. Ein Knacken, so als wäre jemand auf einen kleinen Ast getreten, einen Zweig. Ihm lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Wald nicht so verlassen war, wie er gedacht hatte, zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht, nicht an diesem Abend, nicht bei dieser Dämmerung. 

Wie betäubt drehte Harry sich ganz langsam um, vorsichtig, lautlos. Doch genauso gut hätte er auch eine halbe Drehung in der Luft machen und laut auf den Boden aufstampfen können, da er schon lange von zwei undurchdringlichen Augen fixiert worden war. 

Harry zuckte nicht zusammen, nachdem er sich gewandt hatte und die in eine schwarze Robe gehüllte Gestalt sah. Schließlich hatte er *gewusst*, dass da jemand stand, jemand war. Vielmehr blieb ihm nun der Atem weg und ein schwaches Beben befiel seinen Körper. 

In der Ferne schrie noch einmal jemand und Harry wusste nicht genau, ob seine Augen ihm einen üblen Streich spielten, als er ein grünliches Licht sah. 

Verdammt noch mal. 

Wieso atmete er nicht mehr und warum pochte dabei sein Herz, alle wolle es ihm aus der Brust springen? Warum zitterte er? Angst? – Er wusste doch nicht einmal, wer das war, der da vor ihm stand und sich bis jetzt nicht um einen Zentimeter gerührt hatte. 

Lüge, dachte Harry kühl und wich dabei vorsichtig zwei Schritte zurück. Das Gras unter seinen Schuhen raschelte leise und das Moos gab nach unter seinem Gewicht. 

Eigentlich kam nur eine Person für diese Gestalt in Frage. Die lange, schwarze Robe, die sogar den Boden noch säumte, die Kapuze, die so tief ins Gesicht gezogen war, dass kein Zentimeter Haut hervor stach – Harry konnte sich auch schon gut die schneeweiße Maske an der Stelle des Gesichts ausmachen – ließen nur auf eine Person schließen. Einen Death Eater. Ganz eindeutlich... 

Über Harrys Rücken kroch ein eiskalter, betäubender Schauer. Was würde dieser Death Eater mit ihm anstellen? Er war ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert ohne seinen Zauberstab. Vielleicht dachten sie ja, dass Harry zu den Dursleys gehörte, also auch ein Muggle war. Bei Merlin. Sein Todesurteil wäre besiegelt. 

„Was willst du...?", flüsterte Harry und er empfand seine Stimme als unnatürlich laut in der Stille. 

Endlich regte sich die Gestalt und hob eine Hand. Bleiche, schlanke Hände, von denen Harry befürchtete, sie würden einen Zauberstab halten, doch so war es nicht. Die Hand war unbewaffnet, die hob sich lediglich in die Höhe und umfasste den Rand der Kapuze. Verdammt, was sollte das? Was sollte dieses dumme Spiel, wollte dieser dämliche Death Eater denn seine Identität preisgeben, bevor er ihn tötete? 

Nun, in diesen Gedanken sollte immerhin die halbe Wahrheit stecken. 

Die hageren Finger umfassten den festen Stoff fester, zogen, vorsichtig. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, glitt die Kapuze über den Kopf hinweg, rutschte in einem sanften, fast lautlosen Rascheln auf die Schultern, enthüllte das Haar, das bleiche Gesicht des Death Eaters... 

Und auf einmal konnte Harry wieder atmen. 

  


  


  


  
...tbc 

----------------------- 

_Author's Note: _

Ha! Diesmal hab ich nicht so lange gebraucht. Überrascht? Erfreut? – Ich hoffe doch. 

Ein anständiger Cliffhanger ist es auch geworden. *lächelt fies* Irgendwelche Vermutungen, wer da vor Harry steht? Genaue Vermutungen? Namen? (so schwer ist es nicht...) 

Nun denn. Ich hoffe, euch hat das Chapter gefallen. Hermione wird übrigens noch eine *besondere* Rolle bekommen... Der nächste Teil birgt (wahrscheinlich) einige Überraschungen... und ich freue mich schon, wenn ich das übernächste schreiben kann. *höhö* 

Tut ihr mir noch einen letzten Gefallen, nachdem ihr euch bereits hier hindurchgewühlt habt? Hinterlasst ihr mir ein Review? – Ich brauche die, bin sogar ziemlich süchtig danach. Ob Kritik oder Lob, Heiratsanträge oder Morddrohungen, oder ein „Schreib weiter!" immer her damit!! Ich danke euch im voraus... ^^ 


	8. Wiedersehen und Abschied

_Ein liebes Dankeschön an La Rabiata (bekomm ich jedes Mal so ein langes Review? *lieb lächel*), Lilvroni, DB17, Mael, Lauriel, yvymaus, Trinity, cristall, Rikku, Prinzess, Cosma, Tears und zu guter letzt Gin (*durch die Haare wuschel* Thanx fürs Readern wie immer).   
Gott, ich liebe euch - Danke für die vielen, lieben Reviews! ^,^ _  


  


  
  


**Vor dem Morgengrauen **

  
Chapter 6 

Wiedersehen/Abschied  


  


  


  
Sein Name. 

Harry wollte ihn gerne aussprechen. _Seinen Namen_. Die Worte formten sich in seinem Kopf, flüsterten in seinem Kopf, wurden lauter und schrieen beinahe, doch seine Lippen arbeiteten nur stumm, ohne einen Laut. 

_Er _trat näher auf ihn zu, zwei Schritte, geräuschlos. Die dunkle Robe raschelte nicht. Er war schon immer lautlos in seinen Bewegungen gewesen. 

Die erhobene Hand glitt wieder nach unten, in einer fließenden, wunderschönen Bewegung. Wie Wasser. Das blonde, kurze Haar schimmerte im dämmrigen Licht; das Gesicht blass, die Züge härter als noch vor sieben Wochen, erfahrener, aber auch noch jugendlich, ein wenig zart anmutend. 

Harry hauchte das Wort, den Namen, als hätte er ihn nicht lauter aussprechen dürfen. Als wäre es eine Schande gewesen, hätte er die Stimme auch nur geringfügig gehoben. 

„Draco..." 

Leere breitete sich in Harry aus, Leere und Taubheit. Allerdings nicht jene, wenn man sich einsam oder verlassen fühlte, wenn man Schmerzen hatte, nein, die, wenn man vollkommen zufrieden war, wenn der Gedanke an etwas einen vollkommen einnahm und nur diese Innere Zufriedenheit zuließ. Harry spürte das Lächeln, welches sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete und von dort wohl eine Weile nicht mehr weichen würde. Er wiederholte den Namen gedanklich immer wieder, als müsse er den eigentlichen Draco beschwören, als würde dieser verschwinden, wenn Harry ihm nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. 

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dich jemals wieder zu sehen_, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, aber seine Lippen wollten so viele Worte einfach nicht aussprechen. 

Mit einem ungemeinen Glücksgefühl im kribbelnden Magen und mit strahlenden Zügen im Gesicht trat er auf Draco zu, legte die Arme um den Jungen und schmiegte sich eng gegen den warmen, festen Körper. Merlin, wie hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst, wie hatte er *Draco* vermisst! 

Harry hörte seinen geflüsterten Namen, was einen warmen, angenehmen Schauer auf seinem Rücken auslöste und ein noch breiteres Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zauberte. Fest drückte er sein Gesicht gegen den Nacken, küsste die helle, warme Haut dort, nahm den unverwechselbaren Duft des Jungen auf. Er hörte sich leise Seufzen – das einzige Geräusch in der Stille, abgesehen, von ihrem Atmen. 

Harrys Kopf war zweifellos wie leergefegt. Es existierten nur Gedanken an den Jungen, der nun vorsichtig die Arme um ihn legte. Er konnte nicht an die Dursleys denken, die vielleicht in diesem Augenblick allesamt umgebracht wurden, nicht an Dracos und seine Zukunft, die es eigentlich gar nicht gab; nur auf diesen einen Moment konnte er sich konzentrieren und ihn deshalb umso mehr genießen. Doch zu schnell sollte dieser Augenblick auch vorbei sein. 

„Harry...", sagte Draco leise und es klang ernst. Die Augenbrauen des Angesprochenen zogen sich in Verwunderung zusammen. Was war los? 

Dracos Hände wanderten langsam Harrys Arme hinauf, umfassten seine Schultern und drückten ihn sanft von sich weg. Fragend begegnete Harry den sturmgrauen Augen, die ihn ohne Bewegung ansahen. „Was ist, Draco? Was stimmt nicht?" 

„Du musst gehen." 

Es war wie ein gnadenloser Wurf in eiskaltes Wasser. Dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen lief bei diesen Worten ein eisiger Schauer durch den Körper. Hatte er sich verhört? Ja, ganz sicher. Er hatte sich bestimmt verhört. Draco konnte das doch nicht gesagt haben, oder? Oder? Aber warum schaute ihn sein Geliebter dann aber in dieser Ernsthaftigkeit an? „Aber warum?", krächzte er hilflos. 

„Warum?" Draco zog eine schmale Augenbraue in die Höhe. „So naiv bist du nun wirklich nicht, Harry. Sieh mich nur an! Schau an, was ich jetzt bin! Und denk dran, was man gerade mit den Leuten dort hinten anstellt! Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich einfach mit mir nehmen kann?" 

Harry zuckte trotzig mit den Schultern. Er wollte keine Gedanken an eine längere Zukunft verschwenden. Alles, was er sich wünschte, war, mit Draco zusammen sein zu können. Sollte es kosten, was es wolle. „Dann komm du mit mir. Wir könnten irgendwo hin gehen! Nach Schottland oder Irland! Oder auf einen anderen Kontinent!" 

Draco senkte bei diesen Worten den Kopf, wich Harrys prüfenden Blicken aus. Seine Augen schlossen sich, wie Harry in der Dämmerung erkennen konnte, und seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Erst einige Sekunden später zeigte der blonde Junge eine andere Reaktion, die aus einem sanften Kopfschütteln bestand. 

„Man würde uns früher oder später finden...", erklärte Draco leise, „Es lohnt sich nicht, sich zu verstecken." 

Harrys Herz schlug einen wilden Trommelwirbel. Er hatte Draco doch gerade erst wieder gefunden! Nach ganzen sieben Wochen Trennung! Draco war der Grund gewesen, dass er diese überhaupt durch gestanden hatte. Ohne die Hoffnung daran, ihn jemals wieder zu sehen, hätte er schon längst aufgegeben und vor der Welt kapituliert. Und nun sollten sich ihre Wege schon wieder teilen! Unmöglich. Er würde mit Draco gehen. Er würde diese eigentümliche Sache, die seine Vergangenheit betraf, klären und dann würde er mit Draco zusammen leben können! 

„Ich komme mit dir", fing Harry an und beobachtete bei jedem Wort, dass er aussprach, wie Dracos Miene immer düsterer und ausweichender wurde. „Hör zu! Es gibt da etwas, was du nicht wissen kannst. Wenn ich das kläre, dann können wir --" 

Doch Harry sprach diesen einen Satz nie zu Ende. Im Nachhinein, sollte er sich darüber ärgern, dass er sich in diesem Moment überrumpeln ließ, denn seine nächste Begegnung mit Draco sollte erst in knappen vier Wochen und mit einigen Blessuren mehr stattfinden. 

Verblüfft weiteten sich Harrys Augen, als Draco seine Lippen auf die seinen presste. Fest und fordernd aber auch nachgiebig war dieser Mund und nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Harry in einem wirbelnden Traum aus Gefühlen und Leidenschaft gefangen. Fest verharkte er seine Finger in dem teueren Stoff von Dracos Robe, klammerte sich an ihn, als würde er gleich den Halt verlieren; erwiderte den Kuss, als wäre er der einzige, den sie je teilen könnten. 

Und erst als er Nässe an seiner Wange spüren konnte, von der nicht wusste, ob sie von ihm stammte, lösten sie sich in einem stummen Einverständnis voneinander. „Geh bitte", meinte Draco mit seltsam brüchig klingender Stimme, die Lippen zitterten. 

Harry konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber er nickte schwach und löste die Arme von Draco. Sofort war ihm kalt und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit kehrte in ihn zurück. Verdammt, er wollte so viel sagen und er wollte besonders nicht von hier weg, nicht von Draco... 

„I-Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Harry stockend, verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, dass einfach nur erbärmlich war. Aber wie sollte man lächeln, wenn man doch lieber geheult hätte? 

Für einige Sekunden starrte Harry den blonden Jungen noch an, versuchte, sich jedes Detail an ihm, jedes schief liegende Haar, jeden Gesichtszug, einzuprägen und erst dann drehte er sich von den sturmgrauen Augen weg, nahm ein paar Schritte, stolperte und rannte los. Blind, ohne einen Blick nach Rechts oder Links, folgte er seinen Füßen, zwang sich mit aller Kraft dazu, nicht zurückzuschauen, Draco für die nächsten Minuten auszublenden, da er dann mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit zurück gekehrt wäre. Und doch fühlte er sich mit jedem Schritt einsamer und machtloser als jemals zuvor. 

  


  
  


  
  


  
Es war einfach grässlich. Anders konnte man den Anblick, der Harrys verschwindenden Körper in der Ferne darstellte, nicht ausdrücken. Der schwarze Schopf war in der Dämmerung schnell nicht mehr zu erkennen, der Rücken verschwamm irgendwann zwischen all den dunklen Baumstämmen und Harrys Schritte, die hastig über den Boden trommelten, nahmen schnell und stetig ab. Schließlich war es ruhig um Draco herum. In der Nähe zirpte irgendein Insekt, der Wind säuselte zart durch die belaubten Baumwipfel und der Junge konnte seinen Atem hören, ansonsten war es still. 

Draco schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, seine wirren, sich überstürzenden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ein trockenes Schluchzen unterdrückend, fuhr er sich grob mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht, um die brennende Flüssigkeit in seinen Augen zu vertreiben, und rutsche dann kraftlos auf die Knie. Seine Beine zitterten unkontrolliert und hätten ihn wohl nicht mehr lange getragen. 

Wieder übermahnte ihn ein Schluchzen, kroch dieses Mal jedoch seine Kehle hinauf und drang unwirklich an die Luft. 

_Es war das Richtige!_ Draco versuchte krampfhaft, sich dies einzuprägen, sich einzureden. Harry konnte nicht mit ihm kommen. Es ging einfach nicht. Draco hätte ihn so schonungslos an die Dunkle Seite ausgeliefert, wenn sie zusammen geblieben wären. Was waren denn ein paar Tage, vielleicht Wochen wert, wenn man sie schließlich entdecken würde; Harry den sadistischen Angewohnheiten des Dunklen Lords ausgeliefert, dem Tod schutzlos überlassen... an sich wollte Draco dabei ebenfalls nicht denken. Sein Schicksal hätte dem des anderen wohl stark geähnelt. 

Nein, Harry sollte lieber irgendwo leben und glücklich werden, anstatt zu brechen und anschließend zu sterben, nur damit sie ihre Liebe für eine kurze Zeit teilen konnten. Dennoch konnte Draco sich nicht auf diese Gedanken stützen und seine Fassung wiedererlangen. Er kam sich schwach vor, wie er da am Boden hockte, die Hände nun auf den feuchten, moosigen Boden gestützt, den Kopf gesenkt und mit diesen verdammten Tränen, die einfach nicht versiegen wollten. 

Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es schön gewesen war, Harry wieder in den Armen halten zu können, ihn küssen und berühren zu dürfen... und nun war das vorbei. Wohl endgültig. 

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, um das brennende Gefühl in seinen Augenwinkeln zu unterdrücken 

Wie hoch war denn schon die Chance, dass er Harry wieder sehen konnte? Nun, wenn sich Dumbledore, dieser alte Narr, noch ins Zeug legte und eine Truppe mächtiger Auroren um sich herum aufstellte, könnten sie Voldemort besiegen und Schwupps, konnte er wieder bei Harry sein. 

Ein nettes Märchen, wie Draco fand. 

  
In der Ferne rief jemand plötzlich seinen Namen und Draco fuhr zusammen. 

Rasch richtete er sich wieder auf, kurz stolpernd, dann jedoch Halt findend. Hastig rieb er die Hände einander, um den Schmutz zu beseitigen, wischte die Handflächen schließlich gleichgültig an seiner teuren, dunklen Robe ab – das bisschen Schmutz würde eh nicht auffallen – wischte sich mit den Fingern die Nässe aus dem Augen, ordnete die Haare und zog die Kapuze über den Kopf, tief in das Gesicht hinein. 

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn hinter ihm ertönten gedämpfte Schritte auf dem Waldboden, die erlahmten und schließlich ruhten. „Draco?" 

Selbiger verdrehte die Augen, als er die Stimme erkannte. „Was ist denn?", brachte er mit scharfer, genervter Stimme hervor. Er konnte geradezu vor sich sehen, wie das Mädchen mit den dunkelblonden Haaren bei diesen Worten zusammen zuckte. 

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht...", erklärte Pansy Parkinson kleinlaut. 

„Ist das alles?", war Dracos nüchterne Reaktion, als er umdrehte und sie geringschätzig musterte. Pansy stand neben einem Baum, keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, einen Unterarm gegen den alten Stamm gestützt und mit vornüber gebeugtem Kopf. Sie antwortete nicht. 

Der blonde Junge zischte verächtlich und ging mit steinerner Miene an Pansy vorbei. Sie nervte ihn. Seit sie ihren Auftrag an diesem Morgen begonnen hatten, hing das Mädchen an seinen Fersen und lechzte nach jeder Aufmerksam von seinen Seiten. Dass sie sich dabei zum kompletten Deppen machte, schien sie nicht zu bemerken. 

„Warte doch, Draco! Du hast was verloren!" 

„Ich habe nichts verloren.", erwiderte er kalt und ohne nachzudenken, wandte sich aber dennoch gleich darauf um, die Augen leicht geweitet. Pansy bückte sich gerade nach etwas, was an der Stelle lag, an der Harry und er gestanden hatte. 

Draco war die Schritte schnell wieder zurückgegangen, hielt nun neben Pansy und riss ihr das, was sie noch nicht einmal betrachtet hatte, grob aus den Händen. „Es gehört doch mir!", erklärte er unwirsch, warf einen knappen Blick auf die Sachen und ließ sie dann in eine Robentasche gleiten. Es waren zwei Briefe gewesen und zwei Bilder, die sich von der Oberfläche her, wie Fotos angefühlt hatten. Für einen Moment starrte Draco in die Ferne, in die Richtung, in die Harry verschwunden war, und überlegte, ob ihm die Sachen gehörten. Eigentlich mussten sie von ihm stammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie verloren, als er gestolpert war, denn vorher hatte nichts auf dem Boden gelegen... 

Draco schenkte dem fragenden Ausdruck in Pansys Gesicht keine Aufmerksamkeit und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Er war keine paar Schritte vorwärts gekommen, als das Mädchen ihm bereits stolpernd nachlief und mit Fragen eindeckte. Draco überhörte sie, seine Gedanken drehten sich allein um Harry. 

Er hatte schlecht ausgesehen. Die viel zu großen Sachen hatten Harrys magere Gestalt nicht im Entferntesten verstecken können, davon abgesehen, hatte Draco die Blessuren im Gesicht gesehen. Eine bläuliche Verfärbung, die bei Tageslicht bestimmt noch andere Farbeffekte aufgeworfen hatte, um das linke Auge herum, ebenso wie eine Wunde an der Schläfe, die bereits verschorft gewesen war... Was hatte man ihm angetan? 

Draco hörte das laute, ununterdrückte Schluchzen bereits, als er den Wald verließ. Von der Ferne her musterte er das Geschehen, welches sich am Rande der Lichtung in der Nähe eines Mugglefahrzeuges abspielte. Die schwarzen Gestalten standen auf der Wiese davor und hatten ein paar Leute in ihren Kreis eingeschlossen. Als Draco sie erreichte, trat er stumm in eine Lücke und sah sich die drei Verwandten Harrys an. Sein Onkel lag leblos am Boden, glücklicherweise auf dem Bauch; der Sohn – Harry hatte ihn seinen Namen mehr als oft genannt, aber Draco kam in diesem Augenblick nicht darauf – lag seitlich, keine paar Schritte vor ihm, und starrte ihn aus toten, gebrochenen Augen an. 

Draco vertrieb seine aufkeimende Unsicherheit, indem er kurz schluckte. 

Die Frau, von der er das Schluchzen gehört hatte, Harrys Tante, kniete neben ihrem Sohn, mit zitternden Händen über das blassblonde Haar streichelnd. Sie flüsterte leise Worte, doch Draco konnte sie nicht verstehen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch nicht. Er hatte auch so genug Leid um sich herum. 

„Was habt ihr getan?!", schrie sie nach einer Weile hysterisch auf, löste sich von den Jungen und trommelte mit den Fäusten hilflos auf den Boden. „Ihr habt meinen Sohn umgebracht!!" 

„Du hast deinen fetten Mann vergessen, dreckiger Muggle!", setzte der Mann, der unmittelbar vor ihr stand, mit eisiger Stimme hinzu, holte aus und versetzte ihr einen kräftigen Tritt in die Magengrube. Die Frau stürzte schutzlos zurück und fiel, einen spitzen Schrei ausstoßend, auf den Rücken. Schmerz zeichnete ihr mageres Gesicht und die Lippen verzogen sich in Qual. 

Schützend wollte sie die Arme um ihren geschändeten Magen legen, bekam jedoch gleich noch einmal einen kraftvollen Tritt ab. Ihr Rücken krümmte sie und ruckartig zog sie die Knie an, um den Magen vor weiteren Stößen zu beschirmen. Ein schmerzliches Wimmern entfuhr ihr, dann hustete sie und Draco konnte schimmerndes Blut, auf dem Boden ausmachen. 

Irgendjemand stöhnte schließlich genervt auf. „Können wir das hier beenden?" 

Durch die Reihe lief bloß ein zustimmendes Murmeln. 

  


  


  


  
  


  
...tbc 

------------------- 

_Author's Note:  
Olé! Wieder ein Teil. Zurzeit bin ich recht schreib-lustig. Die Frage ist bloß, wie lange das anhält... (und jetzt hab ich endlich raus, warum ff.net mir meine Formatierung beim letzten Chapter so verschandelt hat... nur als Erklärung, da es ja neu hochgeladen wurde...) _

Zu dem Teil: Der erste Part ist mir sehr schwer gefallen. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich meinen Plot verwerfen und die zwei zusammen lassen soll, hab mich aber – wie ihr gelesen habt – dagegen entschieden. Die zwei können ruhig noch ein bisschen auf ihr Widersehen warten... *lächelt fies und schielt zu Gin hinüber* 

@La Rabiata – Die Stelle mit dem Arm bei Draco habe ich genau aus diesem Grund geschrieben... *auch n' bisschen zuviel Slash-Konsum hat*/ Uh, ja, die Stelle mit Severus mag ich auch am meisten ^^ / Einzelteile? Zerleg sie ruhig. Mich interessiert immer, welche Teile denn gemocht und welche nicht werden / Mione hat erstmal nichts mit Harry zu tun, das kann ich ja verraten, aber wie gesagt: sie wird eine *besondere* Rolle einnehmen... / Och, das mit ‚falsche Richtungen locken' trifft schon irgendwie zu, würde ich sagen, aber hier hätte ich mich dann in meinem Plot verfahren... / Und übrigens, Danke für das viele Lob / Sorry, dass das jetzt so abgehackt wirkt, aber ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis dein Review zu kommentieren ^^ 

@DB17 & Mael – Hey, gleich zwei Heiratsanträge! Wusste gar nicht, dass ich so beliebt bin *grinz* 

@Lauriel – Wenn du mir ein Review schreibst, reicht mir das schon. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, bei der Hitze wäre ich einem Eis nicht abgeneigt ^^ 

@cristall - *sprachlos ist* Dankeschön. Wenn ich ein Schreibtief hab bzw. gerade in einer Schreibkrise sitze (nach dem Motto: *buäh*! Die anderen schreiben viel besser als ich!/ Ich kann einfach nicht schreiben!), dann bekomme ich bei solchen Reviews immer wieder bessere Laune... 

@Rikku – noch ist sie nicht tot... aber abwarten ^^° Ansonsten Dankeschön! 

@Cosma – um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich mir gedacht *zum Opfer gefallen* kann auch heißen: mitnehmen und böse Sachen mit ihr anstellen... und auf die *schreib weiter* freu ich mich schon *zwinker* 

@Tears – Schön, mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Und Thanx ^^ 

Auch den restlichen von euch nochmals ein liebes Dankeschön. Macht ihr so weiter und schreibt wieder fleißig Reviews für dieses Kapitel? 

  



End file.
